Gremory of Life
by Crowfeast
Summary: Naruto Gremory, a child that was born royalty but soon vanished. Instead of bringing destruction to all who cross his path he chooses to bring life to it and showing that while he might not be like his family he is going to become the strongest. Naruto (Golden Experience magic based without Stand), Naruto strong, harem, No serious bashing of characters. Minor crossover characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Gremory's Forgotten Son**

**Chapter 1: Beginning and Reversal**

In the Underworld Naruto was walking home from his day at the school that he was forced attend for young devils. He was only 12 at this time but already people were talking about him and not in a positive light. Many of the clan's learned that unlike his amazing brother Sirzechs Lucifer he did not inherit the power of destruction, which is a coveted power in the underworld. It was rumored that anyone that carried this power was considered next to high royalty in the pure blood circles. Sadly, he seemed to not develop it and while his parents supported him and cared for him, he was still treated harshly by other clan members other than a few. More so with the Phenex's middle child Riser who while no one was looking and facing him called him a useless pureblood that was no better than the shit on his shoes and should be grateful that he was in his presence or let alone allowed to attend their balls. Of course Naruto ignored this man and went on with his day but over time when he got older things got rougher for him as the other minor and major clans started adding onto his list of problems. First they were throwing stuff at him while he was out and about, then it was attacking him physically, setting him up for humiliating situations, and finally the worst part using their magic on him. While most would think him being related to the Bael family and the heir to the Gremory family would protect him it didn't, as no one other than Grayfia was fully aware of what was going on at this time. She was his main babysitter most times and when she saw this she was about to tell his family but he begged her not to knowing what would come of it and that it would only make things worse for him. With reluctance she agreed but promised that if it got worse she would go to them.

Today he had just gotten his evil pieces and had them stored away in his storage area. While yes he did not inherit the power of the Bael blood he could still use magic and many think that he has a knack for magic not seen since his brother as he was always thinking of creative new ways to use it. But due to his status he never got the chance to flourish as even the servants looked at him with frowns and uninterested and unlike the rest of the groups could do nothing to him as they would be killed if they harmed him in any capacity.

Naruto felt something hit him in the back of the head sending him falling to the ground dirtying his black button up shirt and black dress pants and blue, red striped shoes. Looking behind him he saw three boys that were the constant bullies of his life. One was a brown hair teen with gold eyes, another had dark skin and dark hair along with brown eyes, and the final boy had pale skin and dark green eyes. Each one was an heir to a major family in the underworld that rose to prominence over the past few centuries thanks to the peerage system. They became high-class devils and thus royalty among the clans but still were seen beneath most the purebloods of the underworld. So the children seeing a weak pureblood decide it was time to take a shot at them for a change.

"Well if it ain't the disgrace of the Gremory family?"

"Yeah Tye what should we do today?" The dark skinned one smirked darkly,

"Hey how about he shows us his peerage set? I mean he doesn't deserve it on the account he is so weak." The ring leader Tye agreed,

"Yeah hey dumbass, show us your peerage set." Naruto shook his head and tried to walk away from them but he was hit again from behind again but this time he was pinned to the ground by the dark skinned boy.

"When we tell you something you do it weakling." The dark skin boy drilled his knee into Naruto's back making him grunt lightly. "Now show us your peerage set." Naruto remained silent again and this angered Tye who then went around and kicked him in the face.

"You think you so damn special just because you are related to the Lucifer well you're not! You're a worthless piece of shit that your parent's wish was never born. I mean they had another child because they were so ashamed of you." It was true he knew of his sister who is about 5 now and she was rumored to have the Power of Destruction flowing around her at a young age. It was a cause for celebration but it was bitter sweet as he knew this meant she was the special one in the family and that he would be shunned or taunted more. Like now,

"You know maybe we should do your family a favor and just take you down permanently?" Naruto frowned and then felt the boys gathering magic into their hands. Naruto could see the evil glint in their eyes and knew right then and there they were going to kill him. All because of how the other purebloods treated their families and all because he didn't have anything special. Naruto could feel the fear welling up inside of him and the only thought he could muster was,

_Please something, give me the power to stand against them, give me the means to kill them!_

Tye with his green magical ball of energy aimed it at his head,

"So goodbye lo-what the hell!" Out of nowhere he found wood wrapping around his legs and arm and up to his neck. His friends were in similar positions with them being wrapped up by the wood and the Horto, the dark skinned boy, was picked off him and was being held in the air by the wood. Naruto stood off the ground and his eyes were dark red, with slits in them showing his demon blood was acting up. This scared Tye as he watched as he snapped his fingers and Horto was crushed in a wooden vice that sprayed his blood all over everything. Naruto had blood on his clothes but showed no sign of being bothered by it. He noticed the odd birthmarks on his cheeks, the whisker marks, gave him a darker and more feral look with his red eyes. His red hair was also being soaked in the blood but it barely looked like it as it just melded with his hair so cleanly. Turning to his other friend he snapped another finger and they were also crushed in the wooden vice. Finally he turned to Tye who was freaking out at the blank look on his face.

"W-w-wait Naruto we were just kidding please don't kill me! I'll leave you alone I swe-," Naruto's wood wrapped around his mouth to stop him from speaking.

"You do not value life, so why should I value your life?" With one more snap he was crushed and reduced to a red smear on the ground. Naruto's went back to their normal green and blue colors before the reality of what he did just settled in.

"Naruto?" Turning his head he saw his brother standing there with a shocked look on his face. He was wearing a black and red suit while his wife, Grayfia, was standing behind him with a sad look on her face in her maid outfit. "What happened? Why did you-,"

"I-I-I didn't mean to kill them! I just wanted to protect myself! I wanted the taunts to stop. I wanted to stop being a shame to the family!" Tears were running down his face, "I just wanted people to stop comparing me to you and Rias for not having the Power of Destruction! To finally be seen as myself rather than the failure or the shit of the clan!"

Without warning Naruto teleported away leaving Sirzechs stunned at the proceedings. How could he not have known? Was he so busy that he never got to see what was really happening to his little brother? Is it possible that he missed the signs so clearly? Turning to Grayfia he asked,

"Was what he said true?"

"Yes he swore me to secrecy about this but I had no idea that things were getting to this level." Sirzechs narrowed his eyes,

"I want to know everything, I mean everything and everything else that is not deemed life or death for the underworld will wait from here on out is that clear?" Grayfia normally would not take this from her husband as he was usually joking but given the situation and the fact that Naruto was gone she knew better than to question him. He loved his siblings, more so with Naruto as he felt that he was something special as he was not born a carbon copy of himself. More so that he was not restricted with the power of destruction but had a chance to learn something that would make him more like a Gremory than a Bael as he feared one day Rias would turn more into as time went on. Now she would never get to know him and that was the thing that tore him apart on the inside.

"Of course and we should talk to your parents about this as some of the servants were giving him the same insults as well and while I tried to fire them they were just rehired again and acted smug about it."

"Will do let's get to it." Staring at the sky he sighed,

'Please be safe Naruto.'

**Kyoto**

Naruto passed out after using his teleportation circle to exit the underworld and when he awoke he saw he was in some kind of hospital room. Looking around he saw his hands were handcuffed to the bed with magic suppression cuffs thus preventing him from removing them normally.

"Glad you are awake." Looking at the entrance of the hospital room he saw a blond hair woman walking into the room. She had fox ears on her head and large breasts while wearing a miko outfit that barely hid them. Behind her were nine golden tails that flowed behind her naturally.

"Yasaka?"

"Indeed child you are well educated." She laughed at his embarrassed look and then saw him looking down sadly and figured to give the child a break.

"So young one can I ask why we found you on our territory?"

"I'm sorry I know devils are not permitted in Japan given the past tensions with the Shinto Pantheon but I was just thinking of the first place to go and this was it."

"Why were you thinking so sporadically?"

"I wanted to get away from everything." She frowned at the child having the eyes of someone that was given the worst treatment possible. So she motioned for her personal guard, Wolf Demons, to un-cuff him and in doing so she sat down on the bed with him. She then asked him his story and he told her leaving her horrified something like this was happening in the underworld. Making her rethink everything she knew about the devils but found he was protective of his brother and family as they did care about him but they were not aware of this going on wanting to prevent tensions from rising due to him being the brother of the Lucifer.

"I see well then if you need a place to hide you're more than welcomed to stay here as long as you wish."

"Yasaka-sama! Amaterasu-sama will not like this!" Turning to her guard,

"She will be lenient as he is a child and is scared of going home. We are not holding him prisoner so he is free to leave as he pleases and come back whenever." Yasaka then smiled, "Plus I'm interested in this ability you said you performed would it be possible to get a demonstration of this power?" Naruto looked at his hands on the bed,

"I don't know how I did, honestly I know magic to teleport and stuff but I'm not sure how to draw out the power I used." Yasaka waved off his concerns,

"Don't think about it. Just let the power flows through your body as if you are just breathing, trust me." Naruto did as she asked and imagined the wood becoming a small tree. The wood absorbed his magic and soon started convulsing and then pushing itself up and everyone but Naruto gasped as a tree sprouted and grew rapidly.

"That's astounding." Yasaka observed the tree and saw the nature energy was manipulating the physical substance of the floor and turning it into whatever living thing the creator wielded it to be like. "You have an amazing gift."

"You think so?"

"Yes this power relies on the same principles of Senjutsu and the fact you pulled this off is amazing in its own right. You are able to harness Nature energy and at this same time create things from non-organic material. Makes me wonder how far you can push these powers of yours." Yasaka smiled, "How would you feel studying more about these powers of yours? In exchange I let you stay here in the royal palace with me?" Naruto thought it over and realized he had nowhere else to go but asked,

"What do you mean study?"

"Simple I'm going to have people who are Senjutsu and studiers of nature coming to teach you. From there they are going to help you harness this power and learn everything you can do with this."

"So basically I'll be training with this right? That's it?" She frowned,

"You want more?"

Naruto shrugged,

"I was thinking having people teach me other arts like fighting hand to hand, weapons and defense against weapons, and learning how to be more flexible with my abilities in combat." She smiled,

"Of course I was going to have them teach this as well anyway." Naruto smiled,

"Then on behalf of myself and the Gremory family consider this a debt that I will repay at a later time however you wish it, within reasons of course."

"Of course well then Naruto," She waved her arms behind her, "Welcome to Kyoto and the Shinto Faction."

**Six Months Later**

Naruto was tired, for the last six months all he has done since he got here was training and spending time with Yasaka. After he was brought into the palace almost immediately he was confronted by Amaterasu and her siblings and after a while allowed him to continue staying her on the terms that he does not recruit anyone for his peerage without their permission. How they knew he had a set with him was a mystery but he chalked it up to them being gods and just covering all the bases to protect their people. While he was tempted at times he didn't see anyone that fit into his criteria of being a member of his peerage and that was they train with him, fight with him, and learn to be family with him. They were not his servants they were people he would help accomplish their dreams and ambitions and show them to their own path with help.

But during his time there, he trained constantly with his powers and learned that as long as he can imagine it he can create anything from inanimate objects. He created plants and wood easier than most and thanks to them being infused with nature's energy or magic he can suppress powers of those around him even sacred gears from what he can gather. They too did not adapt to Nature and thus they were susceptible to this problem since their sacred gears are magic themselves. They theorized he could create organic objects as well but they take longer to do as he needed to understand how these objects are made.

But now Naruto felt something nearby, it was a powerful form of magic and he was not sure what it belonged to. Fearing that this might be someone that might pose a danger to Yasaka or the city of Kyoto he rushed over there keeping his devil wings hidden. Upon entering a clearing in the forest he found something that made his blood boil.

Standing there was six exorcists with deranged smiles on their faces and with holy swords out. They each had the markings and the posture of someone that was kicked out of the church so killing them was a freebee for him. But in the middle of it all was a one-arm woman who was holding the stump and grunting at the situation she was in. She had long blue hair that went down her back, dark tan skin, dark eyes with slits, and wearing a brown billowing cloak with her breasts hidden underneath it. She also had blue tattoos on her face while having them on her body as well and some baggy torn up black pants with black shoes.

He could tell she was badly injured and at the rate things were going she was going to be overwhelmed by the number of people there. So thinking on his feet, he quickly acted on the situation and had vines and wood coming out from the ground beneath five of them and having them restrained.

"Holy shit this dragon can manipulate nature kill her! She is a filthy sinner!"

"Yeah and then save us a piece so we can violate her body!"

The dragon frowned at the comments but wondered where the plant life and wood came from as they were suppressing their magical weapons from what she could see at this point. Out of the trees came a 12 year old child who was wearing a shrine monk's outfit in dark black and he smiled at them all and bowed.

"Greetings trespassers my name is Naruto. I'm here to ask you all to leave, if you fail to do so then I'm afraid-," He moved his head to the side as one light sword went to his head. "Will have no choice but to kill you." Within the next second he summoned a wooden pool and had it sharpen at the edge impaling the man through the stomach and lifting him a few feet off the ground. The other men charged him but he dodged their attacks while having the vines and plants covering their bodies and slowly killing them with restrictive poison flowing through their veins. He then snapped his fingers and the other men exploded into pools of blood from the wood crushing their bodies. The final man with a deranged smile aimed his gun at him and fired the bullets at the teen. He had dodged the metal projectiles with ease,

"That best you got?"

"Fuck you!"

"Flattered but I'm straight and that would be a sin against God no?" He flinched at using his name but in the end he appeared again with him grabbing his gun and turning it into a piece of drift wood shaped like his gun. The man was panicking at this.

"What the fuck are you!"

"Me? I'm someone that hates to see the weak pick fight people that just want to be left alone." He then hit him in the face and in the mere seconds that passed the man saw his body was standing in front of him.

"What the hell how is this possible! What is happening to me?" Before he could react the teen punched him again in the chest and then once in the face and then pierced his chest with one powerful strike through his stomach. "Huh how am I not-," he returned to his body and soon collapsed falling over dead while his head exploded from the punch it took and covering Naruto in blood.

"Disgusting another robe ruined."

A cough brought his attention back to the blue hair woman and she smiled at him,

"Nice work kid, I'm impressed."

"Thank you miss."

"Names Alicia (if you haven't figured it out it is the female Acnologia don't like don't care she is in this) so why did you save me?" Alicia asked on edge and ready to fight if Naruto made any suspicious moves.

"Is it is wrong to save people in trouble?" She frowned at this,

"You can stop hiding yourself devil I can sense your magical presence but the reason you can use Senjutsu is questioning. Are you some kind of half-breed?" He shook his hands at her with a small laugh,

"No I'm a pureblood, my magic just manifested this interesting power so I kinda am getting use to it while staying in Kyoto what about you dragon? I can sense your dragon aura." Naruto replied before she scoffed,

"I was born a dragon right but unlike some of my kind I prefer my human form as it makes things easier to move around in this modern day and age. Plus I hate the fact that I'm stuck with one arm after those bastards cut one off while I wasn't looking." Naruto frowned at this and summoned one of his drift wood pieces and held it to her stump,

"May I? I have a talent that can give you your arm back." Alicia glared at him but sighed,

"Fine but try anything funny I'll snap your neck." He frowned,

"I would never. I respect people's personal space unless I want to help them with something personal like this. However I need to have it be open." Naruto said cautiously.

"Open?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, like bleeding so I can fix it?" Naruto said calmly but his eyes widened when he watched Alicia slice into the stub of her arm, blood gushing out and splattering onto her body and the ground.

Acting quickly after his shock, Naruto held the driftwood to the stump he focused on making it another arm, something he learned he could do a while back but it took longer as he had to match the length of her other arm from just looking at it and matching the color, texture, and the nails.

While it was in the middle of forming the arm, Naruto placed it firmly against the bleeding stub and Alicia felt it dig into her and she pushed back, skidding on the ground as the forming arm took root and sewed it onto her, reconnecting the nerves one at a time painfully.

Soon the arm was in place and she could feel it was like good as new. Alicia made a grabbing motion with her hand before walking to a tree, which she promptly punched with her new arm. She saw it taken off the ground, roots and all and knew that it was just like her original arm.

"Thank you devil, but due to this I owe you a debt so how can I repay it?" Naruto thought about it and asked,

"Would you be opposed if I asked you to join my peerage?" She frowned at the question,

"You mean become your slave?" Alicia snarled.

"No! I would never do something like that or think of you like that! My peerage is my family first and foremost and if I have to I will let you leave whenever you want."

"Really? Most devils would jump for joy at having a dragon at their beck and call." She could not sense any lie from this child but she was still hesitant.

"True and I do admit the ideal is appealing but for me you are someone that I can see that desires true strength and freedom."

"Huh, so you can see that I want to become a dragon greater than all those before me?"

"Yes I have a knack for that." Alicia thought it over with a small head tilt before finally sighing,

"Sure then, make me one of your members but if I ever feel you are losing yourself and planning on abusing me I'm out of here."

"Deal." Naruto summoned his set and sat his queen on her chest and with one quick incantation she was made into his Queen and his first piece. Knowing his family, they would be so proud of him and glad he found someone strong and reliable to be his second.

"Well how do you feel?" She smiled while flaring her aura causing the ground to shake,

"Amazing I can sense my power flowing faster and stronger than it was before this feels great!"

"Good to know, now we better hurry back to Kyoto and alert Yasaka-sama about what has happened here."

"Of course my king," she smiled at the irritated look on his face as the mocking way she said king. More so since she was about 15 and he was about 12 so the age difference in this situation was grating.

Arriving back at the palace Naruto saw that all the guards were banging on the door to get into the main throne room but for some reason they could not and the council of Yokai elders were doing the same.

"What happening?"

Turning their heads the elders sneered at him while the guards were joyful,

"Naruto-san you are back thank Kami we need your help." Apparently they could say Kami as technically that was talking about someone else other than the normal biblical one so they tried to remember to say that around him.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently Yaska-sama is upset but we don't know about what. She has locked herself in the throne room and is not letting anyone into the room." A fox elder sneered,

"Must be here realizing she was mistaken bringing a devil into our nation and can't face the mistake she has made." Many of the other elders were murmuring the same thing but Alicia shut them up by flaring her KI at them.

"Speak of my king like that and I will show you the power of the dragon." Soon her dragon aura took shape behind her scaring the elders and the guards,

"You recruited a dragon I knew it! You are going to destroy our way of life!" The guard, an eight tail fox Yokai finally shouted,

"Shut up all of you! Do not make things worse!" Turning to Naruto he sighed, "Look we don't know what to do and you spending so much time with her might be able to get into the throne room yourself.

"I will try, Alicia turn off your aura." She frowned and did as such while keeping her eyes on the elders for them to try or say anything.

Knocking on the door,

"Yasaka-sama it's me Naruto. Can you let me in?" Nothing was heard and the elders were about to make a sneering comment until the door cracked open allowing him to walk in with Alicia. Before the others could enter the doors slammed shut and the magical barrier went back up with the elders shouting he was planning on killing her or raping their leader and they needed to get in there now. The guards just sighed and knew that whatever it was only Naruto could help her now.

In the throne room Naruto saw Yasaka sitting on her throne with her tails behind her splayed and her crying into her hands with something on her lap.

"Yasaka-sama is everything alright?" Alicia smacked him on the head knowing it was a stupid question to ask.

"No Naruto-kun, it's not. I'm afraid to announce this to my people as fear of what happened when they know how this happened."

"What are you talking about?" She threw him the thing on her lap and saw it was a pregnancy test and saw it was showing it was positive. This freaked him out, as he had no idea that Yasaka was active in having sex with someone recently.

"Who's the father?" She frowned,

"A human man I met while in the human world in secret. When I told him I was pregnant he told me he didn't want anything to do with me. He didn't want a baby and I was not his priority anymore. I couldn't believe it, this man that I came to fall in love with was abandoning me and now I'm about to have a baby out of wedlock and one that is most likely going to be looked down on as a hanyou." Alicia felt bad for the woman while Naruto walked up to her and hugged her tightly, which she took full advantage of. She started crying into his shoulder and he whispered to her,

"Don't worry we'll be here for you. Me and my peerage will always be here for you I promise Yasaka-sama." She smiled slightly at this and said,

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I really appreciate it. But what about-,"

"I promise I will be here to help you along with the pregnancy and if anyone in the clans have a problem with it I will be with you fight all of them back. When the baby is born my peerage and I will protect them and you." She smiled and while touching her stomach she said,

"Okay Naruto."

Alicia felt heat rising to her cheeks and shook it off, her instincts were flaring up telling her that Naruto is the one and she knew that things were only going to get complicated as she could sense the fox was also getting the same signs as her. Today starts of the Gremory who would one day take the world by storm but not with death but with life.

Chapter End

For those are wondering about his powers well I would like to tell you it is based of the Golden Experience from Jojo but there are some tweaks to this power and no he is not going to be OP against all of his opponents but he is going to be stronger than most and his powers will not evolve until much later on in the story. Also his peerage is going to have mostly crossover stuff so be ready for this as well as this is going to be replacing Neglected Gremory and the original story concept that this was a while back.

Any Questions PM me.


	2. Hero and New Additions

**Chapter 2**

**The Hero and New Additions**

**Current time (9 months later)**

Today Alicia had woken up, naked, from her rest from a stressful last few days with her king.

"Good morning, Lady Alicia."

Alicia glanced over and saw a maid, a dog yokai, holding a beautiful kimono.

"Here are your clothes for the day." She said with a peppy smile, her tail wagging. "I believe your master will find you adorable in this."

"Well go fu..." Alicia started to say.

_"You have to be nice to the people who work here." Naruto told her after he scolded her for attacking one of the workers for complimenting her butt._

The maid blinked as she watched Alicia take a deep breath as she stood up, the blanket falling from her tan and tattooed body.

"Thank you," Alicia said in forced politeness, her eye twitching. "Leave it on the chair please."

"Alright." The maid said happily, her tail wagging to show her excitement.

She put the kimono on the chair before she bowed and left the room.

Alicia looked at the kimono.

An image of her wearing it appeared in her mind. Her dark skin and tattoos with her hair tied up in a bun similar to a geisha.

Naruto appeared and took her hand, caressing it gently as he cupped her face.

Alicia turned red and tapped her face, the images vanishing.

'Stupid!' she berated before she grabbed her cloth binding for her chest. 'There is no way I would wear something that girly. Besides, Naruto wouldn't like it… or would he?'

She glanced at the kimono again.

'Maybe… I'll wear it for a special occasion.'

Exiting her room in her usual attire after dressing, Alicia could see some of the Yokai that were glaring at her and whispering,

"Devil Scum."

"Yasaka-sama should just banish them from our lands."

"Why do we allow them to walk around our homes? They are only going to break into them and force us to become one of their own?"

"I heard a rumor that it was the King of the peerage that raped Yasaka-sama in order to keep them in the tow-ack!" Alicia heard this one, within seconds slammed her fist into the man's stomach. She growled,

"Insinuate my king does things like that and regardless of who you are I will kill you!" Her black and blue aura was flaring around her body and the group quickly ran while the man she punched scrambled away. Her dark gray eyes with slits glared at the Yokai sending them running not before turning and shouting,

"The Elders will hear of this!" Alicia snorted,

"Pussy." Alicia turned and started walking back down the long hallway of the palace.

This was a big step up from where she was once, growing up in a cave with her mother and sometimes visited by her father. She would sleep on the cold ground, stones as pillows.

Now she was sleeping in beds that were almost the size of the room, silk sheets, and incredibly soft mattresses and pillows. It was amazing to behold that this was the change in less than a week after becoming Naruto's Queen.

But not to say this was going over swimmingly given that most Yokai that are serving under the Elders opposed them being in the palace let alone the city. Plus, when word broke out that Yasaka was pregnant and that the father was a human, well the Elders sure made their opinions be known.

_Flash Back Begins_

_Naruto was standing in the back of the room with his eyes closed wearing his fancy Kimono while Alicia was standing next to him with her arms also crossed. More she was irritated with the shouting of a particularly old fox woman that had four tails swishing behind her while the other elders were joining in the protest._

_"Yasaka-sama how could you not tell us that you were dating someone or looking for a mate!" The blond hair woman scoffed,_

_"I feel no need to explain myself to the rest of you. As it is my personal life and I can do as I please." The elder frowned,_

_"I'm afraid not with the death of your parents and the fact that there are almost no Kyubi's left we must be informed if you are doing things like this. That way we can plan properly or pair you with the best possible choice at hand." _

_Naruto rolled his eyes. _

_They claim to not be the same as devils but it is all the same. As long as it keeps bloodlines pure or powerful who cares about personal feelings and emotions?_

_"Again, what is your point? I'm with child already and there is nothing we can do about that." The woman shook her head,_

_"Actually, there are methods of exterminating the pregnancy, we only need to bring the priestess here and she can exterminate the abomination inside of you. That way we can have your future husband putting a worthy child into you and granting the affection you desire." Nodding her head, the doors opened and Naruto saw an eight-tailed kitsune with brown hair and black eyes walking into the room with a smug smile on his face. Naruto didn't need to use powers as he sensed this guy was full of himself and thinking he was hot shit._

_"Really Kuroh you are pushing for this?" Yasaka knew this eight-tail he was the most vocal about marrying her in the previous few years. More so, he wanted to bed the legendary Kyubi and implement a system of dominance over his wife or concubine as most considered her for his respective ideology._

_"Why Yasaka-chan you should know that I'm the best suited mate for you. After all, with the dwindling numbers of the Kitsune clan there is no one better than an eight tail with exceptional talent to be your mate." He frowned at the devils in the back of the room, "Also once dealing with the child we can talk about some of your more recent policies and guests."_

_Alicia growled and was about deck the asshole, but Yasaka growled and flared her aura to the rest of the room._

_"You forget your place, I'm the ruler of Kyoto! Who I let stay in the city is no concern of yours and if you have a problem with this your more than welcomed to take it up with the Shinto Pantheons that allow this to happen! More so, you dare consider yourself my equal what a joke! Even without the Ley-Lines you would not be even close to my power or near my equal!" She glared at the elders, "This mindset is the exact reason that I wish to change our world for the better, so things like this are not a problem and force marriages are not a concern. My word is final, I will not be marrying him and I will not be aborting my child and the devil's staying here are not causing a problem and thus are free to stay here dismissed."_

_"But Yasaka-sama!" She turned and glared at the room,_

_"I SAID DISMISSED!"_

_Flash Back End_

From this time, Alicia had noticed that Kuroh was found around the grounds more often than not talking to the elders and the guard. From what she could hear it was more along the lines trying to figure out how to get close to Yasaka. She had reported this to her and she had guards on standby at all times while also having her own personal doctor that she trusted with her life and the life of her child. They were more focused on doing her will instead of following the ideals of the old and the dead.

Alicia found this refreshing but knew that the elders were not done, more and more protests from them were coming out with both her and her king being in the city with evil pieces. More were demanding they leave, others for them be killed, and many wanted them to just disappear. But many feared that being in Kyoto and then leaving they would ally with their enemies and thus feared their departure more than they hated them and wanted them out in fear they can help other races break into the city or worse, work for their sworn enemy.

Alicia was brought out of her thoughts when she was sitting down and saw the food was now dished out to her and her king. Looking down she saw the food was traditional Japanese breakfast (Imagine what you want of some kind fish dish and soup). Yasaka was sitting at the head of the table looking ready to burst from the pregnancy with her guards on standby and showing they are vigilant against those that dare to come near the leader.

More in the sense, Kuroh who is making it no mystery that he wanted her to abort the child as it was not his and wants to force a child in her. The guards had different opinions and Naruto was always there to make sure he didn't try anything stupid. But even he was not that stupid as doing so would get him and the elders in trouble with the people and more than likely spark another civil war one this time would be them against the rest of the people loyal to Yasaka.

"Naruto-kun what do you and Alicia plan to do today?" The devil tilted his head and sighed,

"Probably head out to the outskirts to spar a little bit honestly. Alicia wants to test out some new moves on me and I want to see if I got my new fighting style down yet." She smiled,

"Alright but please make sure you are back before sundown as this is when THEY start coming out."

"Don't worry," Naruto pushed his tray away finishing eating, "We'll both be careful and no matter what I'll be with you when your daughter is born." She smiled,

"Thank you Naruto-kun." He nodded his head before turning to Alicia who pushed her food away being finished herself,

"Let's go." She nodded her head and soon they headed into town, where there Naruto stopped off at a high-end tailor shop. He walked in past the flap and shouted,

"Hey is my request finished yet?" Standing there was a beaver Yokai,

"Yeah wasn't easy I tell you but I got it finished. Please try it on to make sure I got the size right."

Naruto nodded his head before walking into the changing room with a big bag in hand. They waited a few minutes before he walked out for all to see and even Alicia had to lick her lips liking what she saw.

Standing there was Naruto but he was wearing a new outfit of a white jacket and pants and black shoes and on the jacket was a lady bug broach on each side of his chest. Inside of the jacket she saw a sleeveless shirt with the symbol of male in there and a black tank-top hugging his budding muscles tightly. On his head was a white headband with the mark of Yasaka on it in the form of a nine-tail fox (Jotaro's Kujo's outfit from Part 4 with Giorno's Lady bug broach).

Even at the age of 13 he was still showing the hunk he would become and with his muscles define in the outfit most would find him pretty impressive for his age. That and thanks to the training the Yokai are putting him through he has shown drastic changes in his body showing that he has grown several inches from before being almost 5'11.

Overall quite the impressive frame for all things considered.

"So, what do you think Alicia?" She smiled,

"It fits your personality." Naruto smiled,

"Good I'm glad this is money well spent, thanks sir." He smiled,

"No problem just make sure to care for that outfit you hear me? Due to the magic you'll be able to wear it for the rest of your life got it?" He nodded his head, left the money on the front desk, and both he and Alicia walked out of the store before proceeding down the street. Naruto's mind started drifting, thanks to his powers he has gained a new life to live for. Hell, he felt stronger than most and had high hopes for the future but sadly, there was still the problems here and the Underworld.

With the deaths of the heirs he knew he was in serious trouble and that his brother seeing his power would only put a bigger target on his back. He could only sigh knowing that he is missing his baby sister and her next birthday, on top of that it was his fault for not saying anything. After all what was a child supposed to do in this situation? He could have told his parents about this and maybe get the kids to leave him alone but there were not any assurances of this. At best they did but he came across as a child relying on his family to solve all his problems and that was an image he wanted to avoid at his age.

Another thing is that if it didn't work, they would have bullied him worse and that it would just increase in the intensity to the point they might have killed him sooner. While he did regret not telling someone sooner, he did think he made the best choice at the time.

'I wonder how everyone is doing back home?'

**Underworld**

Sirzechs had always been fair, kind, and everything that was not the previous Lucifer. But he felt for the first time, he knew what it was like to be the old Lucifer, having to deal with stuff like this. Dealing with clans that thought they were above the laws and could do as they please as their family would protect them from all crimes coming their way. Worse, they were targeting his former clan and he was furious since it was against his little brother, the brother that fled the underworld to who knows where. He was angry at Grayfia for not saying things sooner but remember she was only doing as ordered and since Naruto was a Gremory that meant doing as he asked. She would have talked to him if things got out of control but it seemed this was going even under her radar for some time. However, then that brought up his power, it was familiar in feeling similar to that of Senjutsu. Something he learned about from his own Bishop (Not Kuroka, another OC) who was a master of Senjutsu and a former Yokai that fought in the civil war years ago. He had tried to figure out why his brother had a power similar to this but Grayfia and Ajuka theorized that it was a mutation that happened to him when he was born thus instead of erasing everything, he could create anything. This left him proud his brother had a way to stand out but was more focused on the clans before him.

These were the parents of the children that had bullied his brother and were now begging for him to punish Naruto for his crime of killing their children. But he would not hear this,

"So, let me understand you want me to punish my brother, my flesh and blood that has never bothered anyone in his life for defending himself? Fighting against those that dared to bully him and ridicule him just because he did not tattle on your children to me to avoid more problems with others his age? Is that what I'm hearing right?" The clan head of one of the family's stood up.

"My lord your brother murdered our heirs, brother or not he is to be held accountable."

"Your right but the thing is that I don't know where he is and at the same time after killing him, I learned EVERYTHING that was said and done to him over the years. So, guess what I'm not going to be punishing him for this but punish him for not telling me or the rest of the family sooner. But for now, I'm here to punish all of you for your crimes against me and my family. As of this moment all of your clans are stripped of their nobility, your children and grandchildren can earn their own nobility through traditional means of rankings but nothing else. You are forbidden from becoming nobles and will be paying recompense for what you have done to my brother."

"Lord Lucifer this is unjust against our clans!" Sirzechs slammed his fist down on and broke the arm rest on his throne with his eyes glowing with the Power of Destruction,

"UNJUST! Don't talk to me about that! You have 24 hours to clear your homes and lands now begone!" The clans were dragged out of the throne room while Sirzechs took some calming breath and head home through teleportation to see Grayfia consoling his mother. She was a brown hair woman with a gifted figure and large breasts. She was the most distraught to heard what happened to Naruto and feared the worst for him. Of everyone in the family she was the closest to him for one reason or another and the person that he spent the most time with as a child. His father on the other hand was nowhere to be seen and that was not something he was surprised about at this time. More so since after his brother's birth he always looked at him with disappointment. Maybe because he expected him to measure up to himself or something along the lines of not having anything special that was known about him until he fled. Either way, his father was a real asshole to Naruto and distant to the point no one knew why he despised him so much.

Venelana seeing her son return she jumped to her feet with tears,

"Have you found him yet Sirzechs?" He sighed,

"No, from the spies and others he is nowhere in the Underworld and at the same time we can't track him as his power seems to be more Senjutsu based."

"Meaning what!?"

"Without someone experienced in Senjutsu we can't possibly track him. It is the one thing that magic users can't pick up on."

Venelana crashed to the floor again and was in tears,

"What am I supposed to tell Rias in the future about Naruto-kun?" The doors opened, revealing Lord Gremory,

"Nothing, for now he does not exist. We can't have our family associated to this incident." Sirzechs frowned,

"You can't be serious father." He frowned at his son questioning him,

"As tragic as it is, he did not behave as one of the Gremory family should have thus we can't worry about him. Rias is the new heiress and thus with the marriage proposal I've gotten from the Phenex clan we shall soon be bringing in a new generation of devils." Sirzechs frowned deepened,

"You didn't think to bring us into this choice."

"As Lucifer this is no longer your concern."

"As a brother it is my concern. Who did you engage her to in the Phenex family?"

"Why does it-,"

"Who father." The man remained quiet for a minute,

"Riser Phenex." Sirzechs's frowned deepened to the point it was turning into a scowl.

"You can't be serious that boy is nothing more than a horn dog already. You want to put her in an arrangement with him of all people in the underworld?"

"As I said it is already done, she will marry him when she turns 20." Lord Gremory left the room with a huff and Lady Gremory was furious with her husband and Sirzechs was thinking of just vaporizing the man. While he might have been his father years ago, he had changed and it was not for the better of anyone.

"Mother I will see what I can do about this but please, protect Rias I fear what he is doing." She nodded her head and her aura returned around her,

"I failed Naruto-kun but I will not fail my sweet daughter I will make sure of it even if I have to kill Riser Phenex and your father to do it." Sirzechs smiled,

"Good while this is happening, I will see if I can find Naruto and meet with him please be safe mom." She nodded her head and he returned to his office the family not knowing that things were going to change in the years to come and some not for the better.

The Outcast rumor soon spread among the Underworld and only those part of the older generation knew of the child that murdered some heirs with an unknown power and soon fled from the realm. He was whispered around, but in the end, he was just that a rumor to terrify children with his name forgotten by all but a few.

**Kyoto Forest**

Naruto and Alicia had arrived at a nearby clearing and were ready to start sparring after doing some light exercises but something was off. The air, it felt cold and the feeling on the back of their necks is that someone was watching them. Naruto could sense it was someone in the forest while Alicia sniffed them out after picking up the unique sent of blood and leather for some reason.

"You might as well come out we know you are there." Out of the tree line came someone that Naruto just frowned at. "Okay seriously is there something of a cup requirement for women in my life? I mean seriously what do you girls eat to get stuff like that?"

Standing there was a girl with blue hair and wearing a tight black top that showed off a good amount of cleavage if you looked. At the same time, she is wearing a black shirt that only comes up to her thighs, black knee length socks, and black slip on shoes. The girl had a wild look about her and she had on some bracelets and an almost feral pair of eyes with slits in them.

"Nice to meet you both. So, you're the two warriors I heard about in these parts?"

"Warriors? Lady we haven't been fighting anyone that hasn't died just as fast as they appeared. None of them were what you would classify as warriors in their own setting."

"Oh my, your cocky, I like that in a man if they can back it up." Naruto raised an eyebrow and saw her cracking her knuckles before hearing,

"What the fuck is this!" Turning his head, he blushed seeing Alicia tied up in some kind of leather trap. They were holding her body in contorted ways that almost seemed sexual given they were squeezing her bind chest and making it more pronounce while she moaned slightly. Naruto quickly shook off the blush before focusing on the girl again,

"What is this? A sacred gear?"

"How perceptive and yes, it is. I call it Divine Binding it might not be the strongest offensive gear in the world or be the most versatile but it is very useful. In many different contexts if you know what I mean," She licked her lips causing Naruto to blush slightly but it left as quick as it came.

"Sometimes I wonder if God was secretly SM specialist as this seems to be out of context with his teachings. But never the less," Naruto glared at her with his aura starting to flare to life. "Who are you and why are you here challenging me and my Queen?"

"My name, it is Kyoka (Dragon's Rioting) and I'm here to prove to those assholes in the Hero Faction that I'm not useless and can defeat even the most powerful warriors on my own!"

"Hero Faction? There is a group full of former heroes in them?" She took a stance,

"Beat me and I'll tell you what I can about them and might let you have this cherry little boy." Naruto blushed,

"I'll pass, after all I'm only thirteen so that would classify you as a pedophile." She smirked turned into a full sadistic grin,

"Maybe but we know your morals are different than mine!" Within a split second she dashed at Naruto and threw a straight punch with her right hand. Naruto ducked away from the punch before throwing his own punch at her head. She tilted her head to the side and pivoted on her foot to throw a round house. Naruto brought his hands up and blocked the kick but still felt the power that was coming from it going through his arm. But he pushed forward and threw a vicious straight into her stomach sending her skidding back and then finding him disappearing and appearing above her head with a falling heel drop on the back of her head. Her face went into the ground but she reacted quickly pushing off with her hands and spinning on her back. She was throwing multiple spinning kicks at Naruto but he moved out of range of the attacks and stood there waiting for her.

"Your strength is impressive Kyoka."

"Shut up I don't need your placating me!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at this but sensed something was happening to her. Her body was convulsing with power and it seemed holy in some way or just more powerful than normal. Before he could react, she was on top of him again,

'Fast, she is faster than before!' Naruto ducked out of the way of the strike and moved for some distance but failed as she was on him again. He was swerving around her punches and that were getting sloppy but he could sense the power off them. They were enough to cave his skull in if he was not careful.

'Time to step up my game.'

Naruto dashed straight at Kyoka and within seconds threw an assortment of hooks and straights and jabs at her body and face. While she was powering through them for the most part, she was still taking a lot of damage herself. In the end, she closed the distance between the two of them but Naruto reacted faster and hit her with a vicious uppercut. This attack sends her flying head first into the sky and fall back down to the ground slowly while spinning in the air. Timing it just right he threw one punch,

**"Life Shot!"**

Kyoka felt him hit her across the face and it was weak, barely any power.

She watched as he slowed down, barely making any move.

_'He really thought that would work? What a loser.'_ Kyoka thought extatically with a dark smile before it became a look of horror as she found herself floating out in the middle of space and saw her body before her.

"What the hell how is this possible!" She tried moving but her body was unresponsive. She couldn't believe this guy somehow separated her from her actual physical body.

Kyoka saw as Naruto's body moved and his hand formed another fist.

"Son of a bitch! He can kill me now!" Kyoka saw flash backs of her former comrades,

_"Who ever heard of a hero that can't unlock their power?"_

_"Ha! You might have great martial arts but your power is limited unlike me Heracles!"_

_"It is sad, your gear is useless compared to the True Longinus. I'm afraid you have no place here in the Hero Faction."_

Kyoka heard the taunts and many more and soon thought back to the promise,

"Mark my words Cao-Cao I will break you! When I have the power, I will come back for all of you and show the true power of the Strongest Hero, my power will be unstoppable!" She stormed off the group not before sending Artoria Pendragon into the wall for mouthing off about her weakness the reason she is no longer one of them.

Kyoka felt heat coming from inside of her and she screamed,

**"I WILL NOT LOSE HERE!"**

Naruto did not know what happened. One minute he hit her with his **Life Shot** and was about to knock her out with another strike. But before he could load up on the finishing strike, her body got covered in some godly aura. Then she charged him and without a chance to react or block he was hit in the face with one powerful punch and sent flying into some trees. Naruto felt blood going down his face and saw her bull rushing him again. He took another punch to the stomach making it lift him on this fist.

_'Fuck she is stronger than normal! Got to end this quickly!'_ Naruto's train of thought stopped with another hook to the face sending him crashing into more trees. But before she could jump on the attack again, she was hit from behind with a blue fire attack sending her into some more trees.

"Alicia how-,"

"Whatever power she is using apparently turned off her sacred gear so I'm all good now. What's the plan?" Naruto looked at the recovering Hero and saw she was pissed and generating more and more power.

"I think I have a move that can end this fight the problem is that I need to figure out how to time her attack with mine."

"So, you need a distraction or something?" He nodded his head,

"If you can draw her into a fight maybe I can find the point where I can cut off the power or at least hit her enough to knock her out. My **Life Shot** won't work here, she already broke out of it once."

"Alright then leave it to me!" Alicia cracked her knuckles and flew at Kyoka who was still on the ground but tearing up the earth in the process. After a few feet they stopped moving and she smashed her fists into Alicia's back sending her into the ground with a grunt. She landed on her knees but turned her head up and released a blue beam of power.

**"Dragon Roar!" **This attack sent Kyoka flying into the air where Alicia's dragon wings came out and flew straight at her. She tackled her into the sky, grabbed her by the hair, and flung her into the ground below. Gathering up her magic again she fired another breath attack at Kyoka and this time it caused a small explosion to create a decent size crater with her inside of it.

Flying back to the ground Alicia admired her handy work thinking she knocked her out.

A punch to the face sent her flying away from a recovering Kyoka who was healing from the attack of the breath and throw attacks. Alicia recovered in mid-flight and growled,

"Oh, you asked for it bitch!" She landed on the ground and dodged one of her strikes before covering her hand in the blue energy and slamming it into her jaw. **"Iron Dragon Fist!"** The hero's head cracked back but she quickly regained her momentum and threw another sloppy punch. Alicia ducked it and threw another of her dragon punches into her stomach with vicious authority. Kyoka coughed but like her face, her stomach was recovering from the damage.

Naruto on the other hand was watching the fight as they traded punches and had to admit Alicia was strong. Much stronger than a couple of month ago when he met her. He didn't know she could do the same thing with her punches that she could with her breath attack. From what he gathered her breath attack was dangerous that if you didn't have an immunity to radiation it could slowly kill you from the inside. But it seemed Kyoka's body was healing her so fast that even with the radiation in her body it was being purged as quick as it came.

Alicia leapt into the air and with a forward axe kick she coated her foot in the blue energy as well and slammed it into the back of Kyoka's head.

**"Iron Dragon Claw!"** She flew higher up, "I'm not done with you!" Gathering blue magical energy into her back and hands she then came down with two thin blades of energy. **"Dragon Wing Attack!"**

The explosion of the attack rocked everything around them and soon kicked up so much dust Naruto had to cover his mouth and nose to avoid too much going into his body.

"Huh," Naruto dusted off his clothes and stood up after having enough time to recover and analyze the fight. "Seems Alicia is really stepping up her game, I can't afford to fall behind got to get more serious in training now."

Turning his head, he saw that Kyoka was getting up but much slower than before and sighed.

"All that power can't save her and healing can only work so fast. In the end, her new power is her greatest weakness if she can't control it to mix with that fighting martial arts she has." Appearing between the two girls he smiled at Kyoka, "I would love to talk to you more after this fight but for now I have to stop this before one of you die."

Kyoka roared and rushed Naruto who just sighed,

"Check this out, my new move." Within seconds of almost coming in punching range of him his fist blurred. They were hitting her in the face, body, legs, and even piercing into her body to cut off her magic.

**"MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!"**

The barrage continued like this for a few minutes before finally he hit her in the stomach knocking her out and causing her eyes to turn white and the power to disappear. Seeing her lying on the ground Naruto sighed and fell to the ground on his ass.

"Man, that was exhausting huh Alicia?" She snorted,

"Yeah I guess she is pretty powerful for a hero." Naruto laughed lightly,

"You know we got lucky she was not thinking clearly." Alicia raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean? Even with that power she could not beat you let alone me."

"I mean think about it what happened to her after she unlocked her hidden power?" Alicia pondered it for a second, the fight was pretty closely contended with her using, her eyes widened,

"You figure it out?" Alicia whispered the answer,

"She had turned into a brawler."

"Yes," Naruto sighed, "While in her normal state she had martial art skills and while I would say they are better and more refined than my own she lacked the power and speed to match me. However, that is not to say the opposite is not possible in the case of this new power. Her Hero Power apparently granted her incredible healing prowess, speed, strength, and endurance to match even the strongest creatures I've seen. However, in doing so she gave up all of her technique and skill that she gained before while also forgoing her sacred gear that was keeping you trapped."

"I see," Alicia realized it, if she had been fully controlling her body instead of brawling this fight would have gone very differently. It was thanks to that she just unlocked this power that they won or had a chance in the first place.

A groan brought them both back and saw that Kyoka was slowly sitting up while grunting at the pain in her body.

"You should take it slow, the move I hit you with not only disrupted your vitals for a brief period of time but also crushed your muscles and bone and shut off your magic." Kyoka looked at Naruto and then at Alicia,

"In my travels I only have met few people like both of you."

"Like us?" She nodded her head,

"Kind and caring to your partners and allies but at the same time having amazing skill to back up all claims of strength."

"Well I'm still training at this point and so is Alicia but we both plan to become stronger than we are now." Naruto smiled at her, "Your amazing as well, your martial arts is definitely more versatile than mine as I only really focus on punching than incorporating kicks. Plus, your sacred gear could have neutralized us both if you really tried." Alicia grunted and turned away from the girl refusing to show she respected her talent and skill.

"Thank you," Kyoka was confused, this is the first time someone complimented her skill.

Really, the other heroes mocked her for not having a powerful sacred gear or hero powers like them so she was casted out as a weakling. Even though she had gotten stronger now she knew she was no match for the likes of Cao-Cao and those of equal stature. But now, she met someone that could possibly match him in skill and talent, possibly even defeat him and his so holy spear that he brags about all the time.

Moving into a kneeling position,

"Sir, I know you are a devil and I humbly request the opportunity to join your peerage." Naruto raised an eyebrow while Alicia not showing it was annoyed that Naruto was recruiting another girl to the peerage. She wasn't jealous, of course she wouldn't be but she felt having another woman like Kyoka more specifically was more trouble than it was worth. Yeah, she was not worried that she would take Naruto away from her or anything.

"Why do you want to join me?" Naruto knew that this girl's talents would be a great asset if recruited to his peerage. If other devils find her there is no guarantee that she would be nurtured for her amazing skill. Knowing this he still had to know her intentions of joining his peerage.

"While I'm only 15 I'm still growing as a martial artist, as a hero, and as a person. I feel that staying with you and the Dragon I will finally find the place that will help me achieve the goal of becoming the strongest Hero and the chance to stick it to the Hero Faction." Naruto frowned, while he did not know the actual history between her and the Hero Faction, he knew that if her vendetta lead to a war with them that is something he wanted to avoid. One peerage against an entire faction of heroes with sacred gears and probably powerful one's too is something most would not do.

"Will this dream bring war to us?"

"I assure you I will not fight them unless the chance comes, I promise. My only real desire is to prove I can become the strongest Hero of all time." Naruto looked at her for a little while longer and sighed, pulling out his set he looked it over and thought about what piece would suit her best. Rook was out as she was already insanely strong and fast, faster than most knights he knew as a child. At this same time, more durable and since she did not over rely on magic Bishop would be wasted on her so that only left one thing; A pawn piece.

"Please relax, this should only have a slight tingle." With the pawn in hand he held it out and it quickly started glowing near Kyoka. But another piece joined his hand thus signaling he was worth at least 2 pawn pieces so he held them to her chest.

**"I Command Thee, Kyoka the Hero to join my peerage and become another member of my growing Family!"** With that the pieces flew into her body and she started exploding with powerful energy making her almost on par with most High-class nobles.

"How you feel?" She smiled and quickly hugged Naruto while pushing her breasts into his face. A blush broke out on his face,

"Horny, why don't I show you my appreciation my king?" She licked his cheek but before her hands could go lower, Alicia punched her in the face with her blue energized hand.

"Step off bitch!"

"What was that!" Naruto sighed,

"Ladies you are going to be family now so get along. Sparring you two can do all the damage as long as it is nothing permanent understood?" He flared his own aura and nature was slowly surrounding him making both girls reluctantly shake hands.

Naruto sighed before they teleported back to Kyoto so they could explain what happened to Yasaka and even talk to her about this Hero faction and how the way Kyoka talked about them means they should be weary of them. But the minute he entered the palace one of the guards rushed to him,

"Naruto-san, Yasaka she has gone into labor!"

"What where is she!"

"The private medical wing hurry and you can explain your new friend later!" With that Naruto dashed down the hallway looking for the wing while the two women quickly pursued behind their King.

Upon arriving at the room, he saw the guards again having to stop the elders and Kuroh from entering the room. They were shouting about taking the child and 'dropping' her off with some other clan or family as it would not distract Yasaka. This irritated Naruto personally as this sounded similar to how his father and grandfather from his mother side spoke about him years ago in similar manner. Walking up to the group the elders sneered at him while Kuroh growled, he ignored the fool irritating him more. Looking at the guard,

"How is she doing?" The Wolf Yokai's ears flatten slightly,

"She has just entered labored and the doctors tell us while the process is slower than expected she should pull through this with no trouble." Naruto nod his head,

"Devil!" Turning his head, he saw Kuroh approaching him and then grabbing him by the front of his new jacket. "This is your fault! If you were not here then Yasaka would have married me already and instead of having your bastard child she would have had a child worthy of her lineage!" Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly,

"Strike one, don't ever assume," he gripped his offending wrist and started squeezing it causing a cracking noise to resonate in the room, "I would rape someone I despise rapist more than anything." He held the offending hand and with one twist forced the man to his knees while his tails try to lash out at him. He moved his head and squeezed his wrist even harder. "Strike two, speaking of Yasaka as if she is someone to own or possess, she is the ruler of Kyoto and she is to be treated as such or at the least as a dear friend. She chooses her mate, she chooses her path, and she chooses how she goes about life."

Soon a golden aura flared to life around Naruto and his eyes started to turn red with slits, "The final strike, the one that irritates me the most: You have the gall to claim her child as a bastard child and treat her and the child as if they are the plague! For that no mercy will be shown now!"

Releasing his hand, he stood in front of him with his fist clenched before the first punch his thrown. Then a large barrage of punches came at him in a flurry.

**"MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!"**

After the fortieth barrage of punches to the Kitsune's face he stopped and watched him crashing into the wall with indents of his punches showing. Turning to the elders his aura still alive he asked,

"Do you wish to test me as well?" Naruto stated aggressively as many of the debris started to be filled with Senjutsu, morphing into living creatures. There were squirrels, birds, and other small animals

The Elders did the smart thing, shut up, grabbed their chosen champion of the Kitsune clan, and ran for the hills. The guards snickered but did have to admit, the power the boy was showing even at the age of 13 was insane. He would be a monster in a couple of years.

Naruto took a deep breath, the Senjutsu in the debris faded, and sat down waiting for them to be allowed into the room while Kyoka asked about Yasaka and their reason for being there with Alicia who gave her a quick rundown of the situation.

After an hour, a doctor came out with two fox tails and golden ears,

"Naruto-san, Yasaka is asking for you." Naruto shot to his feet,

"How are they?" The doctor smiled,

"Tired but both are healthy." Naruto smiled and slowly walked into the room, "Alicia, Kyoka stay out here if the elders try to make their way into the room show them the error of their ways."

"Sure/Yes Naruto-kun/san." The two glared at each other and the Wolf Yokai guard said,

"We'll assist as well. Please give her our best regards." Naruto nodded his head and entered the room while letting the doctor leave.

In the room he saw something that did warm his heart; Yasaka was lying on the bed tired from the looks of things. Her hair was tussled around, her face was still slightly flushed, and she seemed to be just recovering. But in her arms, she had a small bundle and he could hear it snoring and thought it was adorable. Walking over he saw her smile and with the bundle held it in a way when he was next to her bed, he could see her. In the bundle was a small blond hair child with eyes closed, two small ears on her head, and a single tail lying lazily beneath the baby.

"She is beautiful."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, would you like to hold her?" Naruto was shocked, he was not allowed to hold his baby sister Rias when she was born and thinking of this reminded him that she was to have a birthday soon and turn six. He would have to make it up to her in the near future.

"You sure?" She nodded her head and handed him the baby while he got his hands in the right place. He smiled down at her, he could sense the purity off this child and the nature that seemed to envelop around her. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and this woke her up revealing her golden eyes.

"Hello there young one." He smiled down and she giggled at him before tugging on his hair. He grunted, "Strong grip, you'll be great just like your mother and the others before you." The tail swished wildly behind her and Yasaka smiled,

"Yes, Kunou is going to be a true treasure."

"Kunou? Interesting name but then again I'm named after Ramen so I can't knock you on that." She laughed lightly but while this is going on and he was talking to her new daughter she saw something.

She could see him, much older standing next to her with his hands wrapped around her waist and holding her close. Her daughter standing in front of them with his hand patting her head and her smiling brightly with tails swishing behind her. Her with a swollen stomach again but smiling brightly while leaning her head on his shoulder and reaching for-,

She stopped the dream and shook he head clear.

_'Must be the drugs, yep definitely the drugs. I mean why would Naruto-kun ever see me like that? I mean yeah it looks like Kunou likes him but he wouldn't want to be the father of her.'_ Looking at her he saw him tickling the baby lightly while caring for her with the greatest care and the thought creeped into her head again,

'_He wouldn't be interested in this life with us, would he?'_

**Chapter End**

**For those that are going to ask, yes I'm having more elements of Jojo appear down the line and no Stands will not be used in this story. At this same time, I would like to make one thing clear the power that Naruto has is called Life and while similar is not Senjutsu. If you have more questions about this story please PM me or leave a comment asking about the story and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this and look for Ghoul King as it is next to be updated before coming back to chapter 3 on this story. Also, the peerage is already laid out so be ready for it. **

**Also the Muda Muda moment is for a fan request that I at least keep this part of the series but to inform you guys this strike is similar to his Life Shot but only that it works in a different function in focusing on pounding his opponents with the strikes, hitting them in everyway: Externally, Internally, magically, and even cutting off their magic with their attack.**

**If more information needed message me and I'll try to explain a little more clearly in the next chapter**


	3. Meeting Enemies

**Chapter 3**

**Discovering Enemies**

Naruto was working in his room, having just picked out the best present for Rias and was just finishing his card to her with a small message of happy birthday. Seeing the stack was ready he had a summon circle appear with a ladybug in the center of it and teleport the gift away. He knew how to teleport things to other people's rooms so this he was sure would be in her bedroom and she would finally have something fun to watch instead of Rating Game matches that he knew after a while all blend together.

A coo came from across the room and Naruto turned to see a small play pen with someone sitting up looking at him with a confused look on their face. Naruto and walked over to the cage and saw the baby in question raise its arms to be held and thus he picked her out of the cage and held her close.

"I guess nap time is over huh Kunou?" She smiled at him and started nibbling on the tips of his hair and he laughed lightly. Naruto bounced her on his lap and getting her tail to wiggle behind her in excitement of the new motion.

Ever since Kunou was born recently the little girl was the light of Naruto's world and someone he loved spending time with. More in the sense, she was always willing to see him and be held by him making him wonder if she thought of him as her father in some way. But he was not too worried about this as he could correct it as time goes on telling her he was more of a big brother. Seeing Kunou made him think of Rias and the things he is missing out on in her life and he was not there to be there for her when she needed him the most. He knew that it was selfish to think of her while holding the infant but it was something that haunted his thoughts.

But there was another problem that was going on at the moment and one he hoped to keep from-,

"Die Bitch!" An explosion went off outside with blue flames appearing below him.

"Make me, asshole!" Another explosion went off this time with almost purifying light appearing in his window making Naruto deadpanned.

"Well it would seem they are lively as ever eh Kunou?" The baby giggled and just hugged his head while chewing on his hair. Ever since he recruited Kyoka this had become a common occurrence for the last month.

Kyoka and Alicia were constantly fighting each other and always causing quite the ruckus around the compound. This was annoying him at times but he let them do this or they would probably explode at the most inappropriate times.

Walking out of his room with baby in arms he saw the guards smiling at the child while he is walking to find Yasaka. Seeing the Elders in the distance he narrowed his eyes at them making them shirk away from him. Ever since he beat up their so called 'champion' they feared making him angry again. More now that since this time Alicia and Kyoka were beating up the champion on regular basis to the point that they got tired of using him as a punching bag.

Naruto entered a large room with Yasaka sitting by the window smiling out looking at the town beneath her.

"Hey Yasaka-sama." She smiled and turned to Naruto and her daughter smiling at the sight of the two together.

"Naruto, we talked about this when it is just us, call me Yasaka-chan please?" Naruto laughed,

"Okay sorry force of habit." Naruto put Kunou down who quickly crawled up to her mother and was picked up by her mother.

"Oh, my precious daughter, how have you been today?" The girl laughed at the kissing and attention her mother was giving her. But it soon ended with her removing one of the folds of her kimono exposing her breasts to the child, with Naruto looking away, so Kunou may start getting the milk she craved.

"So how have things been for your Queen and the Hero?" Yasaka asked as if she wasn't breastfeeding, making Naruto snorted.

"You should have felt the ground trembling earlier?" Naruto joked.

"Indeed, I must admit your friends are quite exuberant that even the guards are having a hard time keeping up with them." Yasaka replied sarcastically, to which Naruto laughed.

"Well one is a Hero with hero's blood in their veins and a decent sacred gear while the other is a powerful dragon child. So, it is not surprising they would have difficulty to keep up."

Yasaka laughed.

"Indeed, but that is not here or there." Her eyes turned serious, "I need a favor Naruto as recently something has been coming up and I think it needs the most attention at this time."

"What is it?" Naruto replied in a serious tone.

"Recently the Naruhiyon has been sending me angry notes about invaders on his territory and people of his being captured or killed by ours. Normally I would not think much of this but I know for a fact we have not interacted for quite some time so this is shocking." Yasaka stated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow; from what Naruto gathered this Naruhiyon was supposed to be a demon on par with Yasaka and the InuTaisho that is serving under Yasaka at this time. But for some reason they did not want to work with the other Yokai to unite the faction and become one powerful group and decided to take their followers and leave.

"So, you want me to go and negotiate with him to find out more about the attacks in question?" Naruto asked. She nodded her head, rocking Kunou as she fed.

"Normally I would do something like this or send one of my Generals but sadly they are busy and with Kunou I can't afford to leave the capital long with her here." Yasaka said sadly.

Naruto nodded his head and stood up,

"Then I'll head out immediately. I'll leave Kyoka and Alicia here to watch over you while I'm gone. Hopefully nothing happens while I'm leaving but you never know with the elders." Naruto said concerned.

Yasaka frowned.

"Indeed, they talked about me sending Kunou away to another family that wants a child so I would not stain my family household with her lineage." She scoffed. "As if I would even consider doing this to my precious child."

"Well, as I said those two are here if you need them for anything hopefully this will be a short trip." Naruto walked out of the room while waving goodbye to her for now. Naruto then proceeded to the training field and stopped the two girls from charging up whatever powerful attack that was coming their way in the terms of Kyoka having a golden aura around her and Alicia having a dark blue flame with black tints loaded in her hand.

"Hey you two I need to talk to both of you."

Both girls fell face first, having lost their balance and concentration, into the ground, leaving large skid paths in the green grass.

"What is going on my King?" Alicia asked as she got up, blushing in embarrassment

"Yeah Sexy what's up?" Alicia glared at Kyoko for her crass comment and was about to charge her if not for Naruto coughing to have their attention on him.

"I'm leaving the city for a little while to deal with some political problems with the other side of the Yokai faction. I need you both to stay here and take care of Yasaka." The girls frowned,

"You sure? I mean you are our King and it is our-,"

"You guys are my family first, my peerage second. Also, I fear that something is brewing with the elders for Kunou and Yasaka and it concerns me so I need you to keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happens to either of them. Please would you do this for me?" The girls frowned.

They didn't like this but complied with his orders and quickly entered the building to clean up and then head to the Queen of Yokai. Naruto sighed and began his long walk out of town wondering how Rias liked her present he got her.

**Underworld**

Rias was sitting on her bed bored out of her mind. Today was her birthday and she was turning six (Not sure if this is right for age) and she was wanting something to do. Most of her gifts consist of fancy jewelry, artwork, and occasionally books on how to improve herself as an heiress and devil. Honestly it was tiring and she just wanted something to watch to relax. That is until she saw a teleportation circle appear outside of her window and saw it was a present sitting on a nearby tree branch. She was curious and opened the window and flew to the tree before bringing the present into her room sensing it was not laced with magic or anything.

Opening the wrapping she raised an eyebrow of a large stack of Blu-ray and DVD shows with a blond girl on the front.

"Sailor Moon?" She went over to her TV and put in what said Season one and started on the first episode.

**Four hours later**

Sirzechs was concerned.

Rias had been silent all day and no one had seen her for even a minute after the party was over. He came out here to see if there is a way around the contract for Rias while also having time to spend with his baby sister. Walking up to her room he heard something playing in the room and slowly opened the door to the sight of something that confused him and thought she was adorable.

"Go Sailor Moon shows those baddies whose boss!" Rias was dancing around with her and was doing the poses from the show. The TV was playing an anime series from what he knew and it was one of the older one's too and a popular one to this day. She was dancing around and had stars in her eyes and he slowly closed the door while walking away from the room with a smile on his face.

"Glad to see she is doing better." Sirzechs was concerned that her sister was irritated that everyone was reminding her of her status and duty. While he is the same as the Lucifer the truth is that he was happy his wife and mother treat him still as a normal devil instead of a noble of great lineage. Seeing her having fun with something from the human world was nice and a great way to unwind but he frowned after thinking about it for a minute, "Who gave her the anime though?"

Summoning a small bat, he motioned it to the room and it went in before reappearing with a small note card.

_Happy Birthday Rias Gremory! Hope you enjoy this because everyone is a kid once!_

_A Friend_

Sirzechs frowned at the note, while happy they gave her something she was going to enjoy, he wanted to know where the gift came from. So, pocketing the note he proceeded to tell his mother what he learned and see if they can draw up some ideas on who sent this gift to her. Sirzechs had a sneaking suspicion that his brother did but there was no proof of this or any sign of his magic on the note so it is impossible for him to know if it was him. But something his gut told him it was true and that should make him happy that his brother was thinking of his sister even now. But now the big question is where is he now and what is he up to?

**Japan**

Naruto had arrived at the outskirts of a large palace that was nestled high in the mountains around mount Fuji. He had run into the personal attendant of the Naruhiyon and that this was a black hair girl with gold eyes and wearing a white/blue kimono while having the aura of ice covering her body.

This is a Yuki-Onna and someone he knew would not hesitate to cut him down if he dared to threaten her master in the least.

Upon entering the palace, he saw different races of Yokai living inside of the walls and more importantly some watching him with neutral looks. From what he could see they were measuring him up and seeing if he was a threat. Apparently the Naruhiyon promised his people one thing and they relished it: The freedom to live without someone persecuting them for their lower rankings in the race hierarchy or stopping them from doing what they want within reason.

Entering the palace main chamber, the girl knocked on the door and waited for a voice,

"Enter."

The girl turned to Naruto and glared at him,

"Be respectful to our lord or you shall face the wrath of the True Yokai King." She bowed and walked away leaving Naruto to open the doors to a large room that situated with Naruhiyon sitting on the ground with a silk pillow and a tea table in front of him. On his side was a small sword that was covered in a bamboo sheath and handle. Naruto entered the room with apprehension as the man's long silver and black hair was flowing behind him with him wearing a very loose blue kimono with one arm inside of the kimono and another through the sleeve. His red eyes focused on Naruto with a blank expression on his face and showing nothing in the term of disrespect or anger towards his presence in his palace.

"Greetings, Lord Masahara" Naruto bowed to the Naruhiyon before looking at him, "My name is Naruto I'm a representative of Yasaka-sama as unfortunately she could not be here today due to the recent birth of her daughter." The man took a pipe and took a deep drag and then released the smoke into the air.

"I figured that is the case and I find nothing wrong with that. I've been meaning to send a present to Yasaka for the birth of her daughter as she deserves that joy in life." Masahara smiled slightly, "I remember the birth of my own child and relish the day that they succeed me but love them unconditionally regardless and would do anything for them."

Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"Apologize my Lord but I was unaware you had a successor." He laughed lightly,

"Good reason too as the last thing I need is those monsters in the Elder Council to find out about them and try something against me for it." Masahara snapped aggressively.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at is dark remark about the Elders of the Yokai. Masahara motioned Naruto to sit so he took a seat and then drank some sake that was in front of him and offered him a small drink. Naruto while underage agreed to take one that way to avoid offending the powerful Yokai. After his quick sip he asked,

"I'm guessing your beef with the Elders is the reason you are living here?"

Masahara growled,

"Yes, those old fools dare to question my lineage. Just because I was born of an unknown Yokai family they stated I had no right to question them or rule alongside of the InuTaisho or Yasaka. While I argued against this and understand why Yasaka did not go against them at the time I still find she needs to confront them at some point before they do something that puts the kingdom at risk again."

"Again?" Naruhiyon sighed,

"The true cause of the Great Civil War was not what most would think. In fact, Yasaka's parents while cruel to other Yokai and Yasaka is a step in the right direction the truth is that the power and influence behind the war was started by them. More in the sense they manipulated the people around them to torture the lower class Yokai in the hopes that this would start a war and then this would lead to the death of her parents. Their deaths gave them the perfect opportunity to mold Yasaka and establish their power in the kingdom. However, as you can see many of the races disagreed with this and joined my side instead and while I have no problem with the other Generals or Yasaka herself the elders are testing my patience lately." Masahara said before taking a deep breath and then reached for something besides him.

He handed him a folder leading to Naruto opening and seeing reports of attacks on his territory and the people that were living there. Many were deaths because of supporters of the Elders and the spies revealed that they ordered the hits.

"While I'm not going to disturb the relative peace that is among our race, I'm warning you now," Masahara glared and flared his dark purple aura, "I will not stand for my people being attacked. Warn Yasaka control the Elders or I will do it myself."

Naruto looked over the report and tucked the folder into his jacket. Naruto took one more drink of Sake before staring the Yokai down,

"I understand your rage and anger and while I can't say I understand as a leader of a people and know the rage that comes from it, I know that yours is palpable. But let ME give YOU a warning," He flared his aura at the man and soon the floor started to shake while his aura turned from the usual red to gold and tentacles coming out from the floorboard, "Threaten Yasaka or the people I hold as my precious people and I will make sure you die for it bet on it!"

The two flared their auras against each other with the Naruhiyon head having his hand on his sword and one arm ready to reach out and grab Naruto. Naruto had his fist tightened and ready to lash out if the situation called for it.

Soon the aura's faded and Masahara laughed,

"Good to know there is someone there to watch over Yasaka other than that old dog family. Please be safe on your way home and beware there is a vampire that is running around lately and she is not friendly to anyone that crosses her okay?" Masahara warned the Gremory.

Naruto nodded his head and got to his feet before walking out of the main throne room and out of the palace. He began his walk home but soon felt something in the distance,

"What the hell is that?" Dashing off quickly he arrived at a nearby clearing where he sees at least 10 corpses of maybe vampires if the fangs and pointy ears are anything to go by.

Standing in the middle of the corpses was someone he knew was a vampire but this one was stronger than the others and he could tell she was almost as powerful as Grayfia with her power just washing off her casually.

The girl in question was wearing a long white dress that was covering down to her knees, pale white skin, dark red eyes with slits in them, light blond hair that was set into two pig-tails, and she had a very petite frame.

"You there who are you?" Looking at him the girl frowned sensing a devil behind thinking he was another one that was coming to either kill her, capture her, or make her one of his servants. So, she was ready for him and ready for those two that were following her for a while to appear as well as she was sure they were nearby.

"My name is Naruto I'm only passing through so pay no attention to me." Before Naruto could move to run, she was in front of him with her palm on his throat, Naruto acted out and lashed out with a quick hook but she dodged the move and landed in front of him a few feet away. She grinned with a dark purple aura forming behind her,

"Come assassin show me what you got." She joked, giggling.

Naruto growled,

"I'm not an assas-," she lashed out again and this time hit him in the stomach forcing the air to be knocked out of his body. He could feel it was getting harder to breathe but he was not sure what was causing it.

So, acting on instinct he lashed out again and threw another set of hooks at her where she just moved her head out of the range of the attacks.

Naruto quickly blocked another palm strike to his stomach but was open to a kick to the side of his head sending him skidding across the ground. Naruto stood up off the ground and before he could stop her, she was on top of him again and this time spinning in what he could guess was a front flip heel drop on the back of his head.

Sent into the ground he tried to get up but she struck his spine with a vicious straight punch causing him to cough up blood and feel his back almost breaking. But the thing that stood out for him is that his blood was more yellow than red and he could feel his lungs having a hard time taking in oxygen for him to breath.

"Well you might not be the strongest assassin but your definitely not the weakest if one of those punches managed to hit me, I might have been in trouble from them. But sadly, your too slow and at this same time my power must be taking affect in your body from the look of your blood." She pulled him up by his hair and kneed him in the face before throwing a second knee into his chest causing him to cough up more. She slammed his head into the ground with a vicious thud causing more blood to pour out of his head.

"Well time to end this boring fight, farewell Naruto you'll be nothing more than a fleeting memory."

Naruto using whatever energy he had left pushed himself off the ground and without warning he sucked in some air and quickly started throwing a barrage of punches at the vampire.

"**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA**!"

Naruto ended the barrage with a vicious straight punch to the face sending her flying through the sky and landing on the ground with a thud, a single tooth landing beside her, as Naruto took several steps back as he tried to breathe. His body felt like it was Charlie horsing in every muscle as his flesh became started to become a reddish/blueish with every second. With each breath he could feel nothing happening as his head started to spin.

"What did you do to me?" He asked as he coughed up more while his vision blurring from the sight of the woman sitting up and bleeding from her cheek and showing a vicious snarl.

"I was going to make your death quick but now that you dare to dirty me, I'll kill you slowly!" She charged at Naruto but before she could reach him, she moved out of a sudden explosion that appeared in front of the teen, revealing an adult male, smoking a cigarette.

The vampire growled,

"You! How dare you show up here. I thought I lost you in China damn it!" She shouted.

The man standing in the smoke sighed,

"Good grief, you really are annoying." He glared at the girl and said, "I don't know who this and why you two are fighting but I can tell he is fighting with everything he has so that is more than enough for me to jump in to help him." He sucked in some air and soon his body turned into a purple figure with long black hair and charged at the vampire who growled and glowed gold and jumped several feet away as a second newcomer appeared, this one with very pink skin with a strange white helmet, above her, his fist hitting the ground where she stood previously before he stood up.

They both attacked the vampire, who had an upset expression as she nimbly dodged their punches.

"I'm not going to bother fighting you humans but I swear the next time we meet I'll kill all three of you!" She said as she jumped flew away while the newcomers turned human again. The older one sighed before turning to his other guy who looked at the older guy.

"You sure that was a good idea letting her get away?" the younger one asked concerned as he watched the vampire disappear from his view.

"No but at this time he needs our help more." The two looked at a near passed out Naruto who, despite being covered in disgusting yellow blood and barely being able to breath, smiled seeing one of them even with his blurry vision with some kind of hair style.

"Nice hair man wish mine did that." Naruto choked out, then passed out in a puddle of red and a nasty yellow blood, while the man next to the taller man said,

"See my hair is great!"

"Good grief."

**Chapter End**

**This is the second to last chapter I'm doing for this for a while and I'm finishing up the last one this week and hopefully have it posted soon. For those that are going to yell or bitch about me saying before 'Stands are not being used in this story' well, technically I'm right. I noticed that most stands have some form of humanoid look or shape to them that it is not unreasonable that this is some kind of power up form to their usual state. It will be explained more in the later chapters how this works. Also as a notice I'm going to be posting a new story soon on this site and it is Naruto/dragon's Rioting more information will be released with the story itself so be on the look out for it in the next few weeks. **

**Happy Labor day everybody and congrats to Brata and thanks for being so helpful in all of my stories man really appreciate it! **


	4. Joestars, Godfather, and Golden Exp

**Gremory of life**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto had a blistering headache, for some reason his mind was racing a mile a minute and he had no idea where he was. Looking up he saw he was staring at a ceiling and relaxing in a comfortable bed.

"Where am I?" Sitting up he saw someone sitting next to him. This person had a pompadour and he was what looked like a black school uniform to go with his black hair. His black eyes looking at a magazine in his hands before seeing him awake. The man in question looked to be about 16 or 17 at the most. The thing he was most confident about this person that he was the man he saw before he passed out earlier.

"Oh, your awake," He smiled at Naruto and stood up putting his hand on his head. "Well I can see you are fully healed at this point and your iron levels are back to normal." Naruto raised an eyebrow; this was high level medical skills so this guy definitely either knew what he was talking about or just pretended he did.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Naruto bowed his head to him and the man laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem, names Josuke and me and my nephew were in the neighborhood."

"Nephew?" The door opened and he saw another man walk into the room wearing purple uniform with stars decorating the outfit with a green color shirt underneath it (Part 6).

"He is talking about me." Naruto's eyes shot out,

"Bullshit, there is no way you are his nephew! You look way older than him!" Josuke laughed,

"Yeah we get that." Jotaro sighed,

"You can blame my grandfather for this mess. He slept with someone a few years ago and thus had Josuke over there and no one knew about it for the longest time."

"Okay but still weird." The man smiled slightly,

"Yeah we get that a lot and honestly the old man is so much trouble it is almost more trouble to deal with him at times."

"I resent that brat!" Entering the room was another buff man but this one much older than the two previously. He had a gray beard and light skin while at the same time carrying an aura about him that showed experience but also a cunning mind. "Anyway, I'm glad our fellow user is okay now." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this,

"User?" The older man looked at Josuke,

"Didn't you tell him anything?" Josuke grunted,

"Hey the guy just woke up; I didn't have enough time until you both walked into the room!" Jotaro sighed,

"Well what the old man means by user is that you have a rare gift like the three of us do." Jotaro turns himself into his purple humanoid body while Josuke turns into his pink one while Joseph grew some purple vines out of his sleeve. "We call this power the Virus, rare and unique powers that can appear in certain people and grant them great strength and talent. But it is more common in humans so it is more likely to turn up in us than in other races so it is a shock to see a devil inheriting a power that brings life instead of death." Naruto laughed,

"Yeah I get that from my peerage members." Naruto raised an eyebrow though, "But I'm confused why are you two taking completely different forms while the old man can only form purple vines around his arm seems lame in comparison." The man glared,

"Hey I'll have you know thanks to my Virus I'm able to find that vampire bitch wherever she goes in this world if I have a video device of some kind." Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"So, you're a glorified tracker then?" He grew a vein while the other two smiled,

"See old man I told you that you're our hound dog." Jotaro was smirking at the old man while Josuke taunted him,

"Yeah sorry pops but it looks like you might as well have a leash and collar." This sent the old man in a spiral of rage,

"I'll have you three know even if I'm not using my virus power, I'm fairly powerful in my own right!" Naruto laughed lightly at this,

"Alright but seriously why is this such a drastic difference in your powers?" Jotaro turned off his form,

"Some of the virus users are more for utility, like the old man's Virus power. Others take on a form we call the Titan. The form allows us to take on the form of our power and this increases our powers x10, but at the same time the drawback is we can't use any powers other than the Titan. If we try, nothing will come from it. I'm able to freeze time for a very short period of time and manipulate things to a certain extent." Naruto whistled,

"Damn that is impressive." Josuke puffed his chest out,

"I can fix, heal, or mend anything that I touch or hit with my fist while at the same time deciding how the damage can come out after I pierce something. While at the same time, I don't mean to brag but I'm faster than my nephew is when it comes to striking." Jotaro rolled his eyes,

"Yeah but your healing powers only work on others and not yourself which means we have to cover your ass all the time." They soon got into a glaring contest and Naruto sighed,

"Okay staying on track. Are you guys saying that I possess this Virus that you are talking about?" Jotaro looked at him,

"Yes, the fact that you are able to create life with a strike or thought is more than enough for us to believe that you really do possess this amazing gift. But at the flow of your aura we can tell you have a Titan form as well." Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"Really then how do I bring it out?" Josuke smiled powering down,

"Well the best way to draw out the power is to focus your will power and try feel deep inside of yourself. Once you feel something unusual then most times you can pull the power and it appears somewhere on your body usually on a limb." Naruto nodded his head and closing his eyes he started reaching deep into his mind and into his core. He found his magic which was flowing normally and controlled but then he sensed something else that was there and reached for it. The power felt out of control and at the same time he could sense the power was denser. Reaching for it, he opened his eyes and saw his right arm is covered in some kind of golden arm.

"Well look at that Jotaro he is a prodigy."

"Yes, but he still can only do one arm so he needs more practice." Naruto rubbed the back of his hand with the arm in question,

"Yeah so, where are we?" the old man laughed,

"We are in the house of the Naruhiyon and he is letting use his infirmary at this time."

"Okay well it is great and all but I got to get back to Kyoto Yasaka is probably-," The door slams open and the Yuki-onna from before came in with a panicking look.

"Naruto Kyoto has been attacked!"

"What!"

"Yes, apparently some humans got into the city and starting causing a scene. Apparently your two peerage members managed to kill some of them and the InuTaisho and his brother got involved but sadly it seemed Yasaka was attacked. Worse Kunou was kidnapped by the lead human believed to be her father and the elders were forced to admit they let them into the city."

"What happened to the elders?" The girl grimaced,

"They were slaughtered by Sesshomaru apparently, furious that his goddaughter he was coming down to see was used as a pawn in some political game and sent away without knowing what was going to happen." Naruto got out of bed, dressed up in his previous outfit before turning to the old man,

"Can you use your power to find Kunou?" The man thought it over for a minute and said,

"Maybe get me a camera and we'll try."

**With the Humans**

The leader of the human magician is a blond hair man with black eyes and he is wearing a black and blue wizard road. He had his hair done up in a short pony tail but his eyes were panicking. Never in his life did he think things would go this bad when he decided to go through with this plan.

First, he found out that the woman he was seeing for a while was a Yokai and not just any Yokai but she was the one that ruled over them in Kyoto known as the great Yasaka. If he had known that he would never have bothered sleeping or flirting with her. He absolutely hated Yokai creatures and to find out that she was carrying his child made him disgusted. All Yokai in his mind were the same, monsters that killed and ate humans for their own selfish pride and because it is the norm for them.

Second, he heard from another Yokai who was an elder with the Kyoto faction and supposedly the entire council's head, wanting to talk to him. He told him about the child and how that she was born with a unique aura around her and they wanted to get rid of her as much as he did. So, they made a deal where they pay him to get rid of the child, take her and do whatever he wanted with it and then they would get what they want. They would be able to push their champion apparently on Yasaka to have another child with him and then he could expel some outsiders from their city and maintain some order or some shit like that. Personally, he did not care about it but to get the chance to get rid of something that has his blood in it and that was not human was paramount.

Third he invaded the city and lost more than half of his people in the attack and at the same point he lost his elites in the attack too to some really powerful Yokai and rumors were that other factions were looking for him too for what he just did. That and he could feel a powerful influx of chakra behind him and knew that it was a pissed off ex-girlfriend and she was wanting his head on a silver platter.

From the 200 men he took into the town he had about 20 with him still and most were either terrified with what they saw or injured to the point he was not sure they were going to make as their healers were killed during the fighting.

"Damn asshole I wish I could have killed that damn Yokai for dragging us into this damn mess!" He recalled the last conversation he had with his ex.

_Flash Back Begin_

_He was standing in the middle of a throne room with a blond hair child in his hands and she is crying as her mother is pinned down by several Yokai soldiers and an elder placing a powerful paralysis spell on her._

_"You son of a bitch don't you dare take Kunou! If anything happens to her, I will make sure all of you pay for this! I'll destroy your family line and I'll kill all you damn magical humans in this country and burn their entire community to the ground." Then she glared at the elder, "The minute I get up and I'm able to I'm going to bury you as well, this is TREASON!"_

_The elder snorted,_

_"This would not have been an issue if you had just-," She snarled and her aura flared again and this time the Yokai holding her down were getting injured by the aura._

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING JUSTIFY YOUR REASONING! I'M THE RULER HERE NOT YOU! GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER OR ALL YOUR CLANS WILL PAY THE FUCKING PRICE!" Her tails roared to life and she quickly started flinging some of the men holding her down into the walls and out of the building through an opening behind the throne. The elder growled and put more power into the spell and tried to put her to sleep while snarling,_

_"Your mate will not like you like this Yasaka-sama please calm down!" Yasaka's eyes turned feral and her body was covered in a golden aura that was causing the entire palace to shake the elder sweated, "What are you waiting for human take the bastard child and leave!" He did this by teleporting but not before he saw the door exploded and, in the room, came a white hair man with a sword at his waist with other weapons. He had a white crescent moon on his head and he had golden eyes and slightly pale complexion with a stern look. He had a white fancy kimono on his body and wearing a furry line around his shoulders with a metal plate on his shoulder holding it in place._

_"Lord Sesshomaru please help me calm down-ack!" He found his breathing constricted with the InuTaisho holding him by the throat and lifting him off the ground. He looked into the General's eyes and saw the most something other than annoyance in them. He saw pure rage, rage that was slowly building his aura around him like Yasaka._

_"Put him down Sesshomaru I'm going to kill this fool." Yasaka had a tail quickly wrap around his neck and shouted, "The other elders are in this I want their heads on my desk by the end of the day no exception, do you understand! But tell someone else to do this find my daughter now!" The InuTaisho snorted,_

_"Of course, my lady I shall retrieve her after all," his eyes turned red, "No one messes with my goddaughter." He quickly turned and left the room while Yasaka glared at the elder,_

_"Die." Without warning he screamed for mercy while she used her tails to rip him limb from limb._

_Flash Back End_

Just knowing that she murdered the fool and is looking for him he was terrified. He was trying to put as much distance between them Kyoto while silencing the crying brat in his arms.

"Shut up damn it!" He was about to cover the child's mouth until he saw the arrowhead, he was wearing around his neck cut her hand and she was crying because of this and now glowing.

"More filthy creatures dare to come near me?" The group looked up and saw a petite vampire child standing there with annoyance on her face. "I'm too annoyed to taunt you filthy humans so I'll just settle for slaughtering you." She was approaching them but something happened that shocked her.

The mages started aging confusing her why this is happening, she saw some turned to dust relatively quick before the man holding the child struggled for life. She walked up to him and saw the child in his arms was glowing for some reason and quickly took the child out of his arms and he disappeared into dust. Seeing her crying she cooed the child,

"No need to be so fussy little one, the big bad man is gone now so how about you smile for me huh?" She made funny faces and soon the child was looking at the stranger in confusion before laughing at her.

In time Kunou reached for the giant ruby necklace that was around her neck when it was in almost grabbing range but Mina pulled it away from her.

"No, no sweety it is pointy and sharp I can't have you sucking on that dear." The child looked like she was going to cry again but Mina just made some more funny faces and she laughed at this.

In time, Mina saw something in the ashes and saw it was an old looking arrow head and that it had some blood on it.

"What the hell?" She reached for it but soon felt something rushing at her and she jumped back to avoid a golden arm hitting her in the face. Looking up she glared and saw it was the devil from earlier and the fucking Joestar family.

"Don't you pricks have something better to do than to bother me!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and covered his arms in gold again giving them a slim built frame look,

"Give up Kunou this instant." She smiled,

"Why should I? Just because you said the name of the child means nothing devil scum." Naruto glared and charged her again and this time she avoided by going under him, "Seems you don't care for the kid that much do you huh?" Before she could move to dodge another strike, she found her arms empty and saw that the child was no longer in her arms but she was covered in some purple vines. "What the hell is-," Naruto slammed her in the face with a vicious punch sending her head back and knocking out another fang from her mouth.

"Got her kid!" Joseph was holding the baby in his arms who was looking at the scene in confusion while he kept his Purple Hermit locked on her. "Why don't you taste some of this vampire scum: Sunlight Overdrive!"

From this a golden aura went through the Purple Hermit and in time it penetrated deeply into her body and sent her screaming.

"Thanks Joseph give Kunou to Josuke that way we can fight her!" He nodded his head and gave the child to the teen who just held the child close to himself. It was slightly funny to them that she was pulling on his hair and he was doing his best to not get mad at her for it.

Jotaro took a deep breath and turned into his Titan State,

"Ora!" He threw several punches and she was able to fly away before another shot of the Sunlight hit her.

"This is starting to piss me off!" She quickly sent a bolt of lightning through Purple Hermit but it was removed before it can reach the old man.

"Naruto! Get her!" Naruto rushed at her covered in his golden aura and within seconds was hitting her in the stomach with a barrage of golden enhanced strikes. Jotaro jumped up there just as quick and started throwing his own strikes.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Both unleashing powerful strikes on her while the rest of the search party had found them with Sesshomaru leading the group of Alicia and Kyouka and his brother Inuyasha.

Mina growled from the attacks that she finally lashed out with a powerful strike to Jotaro but he blocked the first shot until he found her kicking him in the crotch. This caused him to grunt but not display the pain he was feeling. Naruto missed his next strike and she quickly flung him to the ground causing an explosion. Jotaro growled and rushed her again but she was dodging the strikes before lashing out with her own causing him to feel his body getting weaker and weaker as time is going on.

Naruto growled and soon felt his energy spiking but flew at Mina this time with his legs and arms all being covered in a golden exo-skeleton. He started throwing more and more strikes at her but she was doing her best to dodge the attacks while focusing on her own aura allowing her to fly.

'Shit I knew one of them was trouble but now that this kid is getting better at using his powers and this asshole is here, I don't know if I can win! Got to knock one of them out and the big guy is going down last!' She turned to Naruto and slammed her palm into his throat and this forced him to choke but then he spit up blood that was turning yellow again. But this time it came with some razor blades coming out of his mouth.

"Tough luck kid now do me a favor and die!" She kicked him back down while he is choking on more razor blades coming out of his mouth. His vision blurring and seeing his peerage and the crying Kunou made him want to fight harder while hearing Jotaro shout,

"You Bitch!" He could see him charging her and forcing her back but soon his vision was covered in darkness.

"Am I dead?"

"Not exactly." Turning his head, he saw a golden figure with a helmet and purple eyes looking at him with a very slim but muscular figure.

"Who are you?" The being smiled at him, before rushing to him and soon covering him a bright light.

"You are so much like me." Behind the light he saw a blond hair man with a ladybug broach and a purple outfit sitting in the distance. "You want to change things and willing to do anything even if it means turning against those that you once held close. Continue on this path, Golden Experience will now guide you to greater power."

"Wait who are you!" The man smiled,

"I'm the man that tells you, you're my legacy go forth and show the world the power of the Devil Star!" He struck an odd pose and soon he was covered in the bright light and Naruto felt more invigorated.

"Naruto-kun get up!" Looking up he saw Alicia was looking him over while Josuke was healing him.

"Man, you can't die on me now I already healed you once and that means you owe me not to die!" Naruto smiled,

"Your right." Sitting up he got to his feet and looked up at Mina who is fighting toe to toe with Jotaro and soon was winning the fight doing the same thing she did to him. "Now watch as I show a Golden Experience." Naruto rushed into the sky with his golden aura again, "MINA!"

The vampire turned and saw the boy flying at him and within seconds he was on her again and this time coming at her faster than before.

'No way he is stronger now, I don't know how I just almost killed him. How the hell is he getting-,' she felt a cut on her cheek form from a missed punch. Naruto growled at her,

"You're not leaving without me taking my ten pounds of flesh from you, your selfish vampire!" Naruto soon roared and his body was covered in a golden body and this caused everyone to be shocked as now he was even faster than before! He was throwing so fast that it was leaving fist prints before the shockwave can match the timing.

Joseph shouted,

"Hell, yeah the kid unlocked his own Titan Form!" Sesshomaru who is now holding his goddaughter asked,

"Titan Form?"

"I'll explain everything after this mess and we get back to Kyoto." The InuTaisho snorted,

"Very well human." He smiled down at Kunou as she was waving at him and wanting more attention from the dog general.

Naruto however, was pushing Mina back and soon the body was slowing down on Mina and she could feel herself losing consciousness,

'No, I will not lose here, I can't afford to lose here! Nothing will stop me NOTHING!' She roared to life with her body becoming covered by her own aura and they clashed blow for blow,

"MUDA, MUDA, MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA, WRY!"

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Shockwaves were sending the trees back and soon the entire air started to thicken as the two continued exchanged blows with each other. The group was shocked that they were still going at it and soon the blows came to an end with Naruto dodging one of Mina's punches and countering it with a powerful punch to her throat sending her flying backwards and knocking the ruby necklace off from around her neck. Mina coughed and looked at him and saw the other Yokai and races here,

'This damn brat was already giving me trouble with the Joestar's now they have more allies to their side and even that damn Dog! No choice!' Mina gathered lightning into her hand and shouted,

"Next time we meet I'll make you pay for this humiliation!" She threw the lighting at the ground and soon blinded everyone leaving her enough time to fly away from the area.

Naruto sighed and soon fell to the ground with a thud and his body armor turned off before he finally collapsed.

"Kid!" Turning to the old man he coughed up some blood showing that Mina had landed some powerful blows on his body, even though he was holding his own against her that was only because of the Titan's power nothing more. He needs more training,

'A lot more training.' Soon his vision went black and he passed out leaving everyone to rush back home.

**Kyoto**

Naruto woke up and saw he was in his bedroom, but he felt something on his chest, looking down he smiled. It was Kunou who had somehow gotten into his room and was sleeping on his chest.

"WHERE IS SHE SESSHOMARU!"

"I-i-i-I Don't know!" There was an explosion,

"SOME GODFATHER YOU ARE! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT EVERYONE IS DOING FIND KUNOU OR I PROMISE SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS AND I'M NOT TOO PARTICULAR WHO!" Naruto sweat dropped at this but figured she was nervous of something happening to her daughter after having the kidnapped attempt thwarted.

Soon the door slammed open and, in the room, came Alicia who sighed,

"She's in here with Narut-," Yasaka pushed passed the dragon and angered her a bit. "Bitch."

"Oh, thank the gods." She smiled at him, "It would seem that Kunou is the ever-loving baby wanting to spend time with you." Naruto smiled,

"Yeah but how she got up here is confusing though." He had an elevated bed and there was no way she could just climb up here to his chest so how did she do it.

The child in question rubbed her eyes and smiled at Naruto,

"NA!" She hugged his head and Yasaka smiled brightly,

"My baby is learning her first words and she is only a few months old! So fast!" She smiled at Naruto, "I have to thank you Naruto without you and your peerage who knows what would have happened to my daughter." Naruto smiled while having Kunou on his chest smiling and giggling,

"Its fine Yasaka-chan I was happy to-hmmm!" Without warning everyone saw Yasaka lock lips with Naruto and having her daughter smooshed between her breasts and Naruto. The room had different reactions,

Jotaro could only sigh and look on as his grandfather was crying for how unfair life was to him. Josuke was looking away with a blush not wanting to watch such an intimate action.

Alicia was shell shocked but angered and was flaring her blue and black aura while Kyouka had a strain smile and shaking from the anger she was holding in. Sesshomaru just sighed figuring this was going to come given that she was checking him all the time and if there was anyone that worthy of being this intimate with her it was definitely the man that saved her daughter.

The kiss ended and she licked her lips while having a predator's gaze on him,

"That's your reward for saving her and me Naruto-kun but know this," she leaned and whispered, "More is to come." She licked his cheek before walking off from her room with Kunou in her arms shouting for Na. She had her hips shaking side to side and honestly, she was making Naruto blush. He sighed and leaned back into his bed watching all the shocked and blushing and angry faces,

"Geez everyone, calm down." Yasaka blushed and saw a vision of her and Naruto together with Kunou and three more children of their own,

'That is looking more and more appealing?' She grinned deeply and giggled leaving most looking away from her as how she was blushing about something.

As all this was going on, Sesshomaru went to his room.

'Now,' he thought as he pulled the golden arrow head that had Kunou's blood on it. 'What to do with this?'

**Chapter End**

**As of now I'm done working on Gremory of Life until I get some of my other stories updated through their own arcs and that is mostly consisting of Sabertooth and Dragon's Bane which are the next to be updated. Sorry people for the late updates life gets away from me. Also, for those that want to know, I'm working on lemon concepts still and will be having a new one featured here on this site called: Naruto-One Shots**

**Basically this is more for the fans of Naruto who either want to see:**

**Naruto with a specific woman or with specific groups of women or in a specific concept**

**Naruto digging into someone that you don't like in a series or someone you just want to see get humiliated for not being good enough for the woman in question or women in question. **

**So I'm taking in ideas and concepts and if anyone wishes to contact me about this please reach out to me on Discord or PM me if you can and I will be glad to hear your ideas for Naruto. Now like most lemons these won't come out at a constant rate but I will get them out when I can and not working on the stories which I try to get at least three or four chapters of stories done before posting them all that way I can review them and see if they are the way that I like them and with my partner's help Bratja and others on this site thanks for the ideas and helping me polish them and know that I really appreciate it. **

**Last thing is that I will be taking up ideas again now that I'm figuring out stories and I will be holding a poll if I should rewrite the concept of Seraph and Monster but rest assured I will leave the original one on this site as I had a virus problem a while back and erased all my stories that were not saved on this site so all the original ideas are gone. **

**Thank you all for being patient with me and hope you all have a great day. **


	5. Explainations and Gremory Secrets

Gremory of Life

Naruto was out of bed and walking around the halls. He had been bed ridden for the last four days and really just wanted to walk around. Naruto soon arrived at the main hall where he found himself looking at a surprising sight. Well, surprising for him in the sense that he did not expect something this abstract to happen.

Standing in the middle of the room was a young Joseph, he had his hair brown again and his eyes having their same young luster. He also had his built physique and the aura around him seemed to be stronger than before. Looking at him, Naruto was overall shocked to see that he looked like he was in his twenties again at the latest. Standing next to him he saw a sighing Jotaro who too looked like he deaged a little bit to the point that he looked about 20 himself. Seeing this he was shocked as a whole given that it was something very unusual given that both man had to be pushing their later years when he last saw them.

"Jotaro, Joseph okay what the fuck happened?"

"Oh brat your awake." Joseph struck a pose and showed his clean shaven face, "Like this is a gift from Yasaka after we helped save her daughter." Jotaro sighed while grabbing the rim of his hat,

"Good grief old man." Joseph gained a tickmark,

"Old man! I'm about the same age as you brat show some respect!" Jotaro snorted,

"As if you old bastard. Your still my grandfather nothing will change that." Naruto sighed before Josuke leaned on his shoulder,

"Trust me they've been doing this all day." Naruto nod his head, "So how you feeling today?" Naruto smiled,

"Better I mean my injuries are gone and I feel at one hundred percent again." Josuke smiled,

"Great listen there is something-," Naruto got distracted feeling something grabbing his pants. Looking down his white slacks he saw Kunou sitting there on the floor holding her tiny arms out.

"NA!" Naruto smiled picking up the little girl,

"Where did you come from Kunou?" She smiled and clapped her tiny hands at him talking to her. But then a voice shouted,

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER YOU STUPID DOG!"

"I swear I don't-," A thump was heard in the distance before he saw Yasaka stomping his way with a look of fury on her face.

"Stupid dog, I swear he is sometimes so useless that it makes me wonder why his fathe-," soon she had her eyes locked on Naruto in his usual outfit and Kunou in his arms. She didn't know it she swore her daughter had a smug smile on her face for being there first.

"Hey Yasaka-chan. Sorry it seemed she snuck off from you and Sesshomaru." She sighed and smiled,

"Yeah that seems to happen a lot now a days. Honestly, I'm just surprised she got here."

"Why?"

"She was in a high crib, meaning she would have to find a way to get out of the crib, climb down, and then crawl all the way to you without either of us seeing her while we are in the same room." Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked back at the baby who tilted her head. This was one strange child for sure.

"Well, regardless she is here and I have some stuff to ask the Joestars." Joseph and Jotaro turn to Naruto,

"What is it kid?" Naruto looked at the young elder Joestar and cringed,

"It is still weird to see you this young sorry." He laughed,

"Yeah I know trust me Josuke nearly had a heart attack." The teen scoffed at this while Yasaka laughed,

"Not really a shock given I can do this with the Ley-lines." Naruto was curious if she could deage someone what is the limitation of the Ley-lines then. But he decided against asking more as he figured it was better to not know just in case something comes up.

"So back to the question I have, what the hell is the deal with that vampire and why are you guys hunting her?" Joseph frowned and sighed while Jotaro and Josuke turned away,

"Truth be told it is a bit of a story itself so we best get comfortable." After a few minutes everyone took a seat in the meeting room that Yasaka used with her feeding Kunou and Sesshomaru standing there with his arms crossed and a lump on his head glowing red. Inuyasha, his brother, had on his traditional red hakama and white hair and gold eyes. But the difference is that he had a lump on his head too with a brown and white ear and tail dog woman sat next to him with a neutral expression.

"So?" Joseph sighed,

"Look what I'm about to tell you is the history of what we call the First Civilization."

"First Civilization?" Sesshomaru was confused by this term.

"Yes while there might have been others ours is the only one that managed to survive with records telling of our time. From the earliest history our people formed a large civilization that had stood against many other human kingdoms. However there was the case that everyone living there had a Virus of their own to use."

"So it was nothing but a kingdom of Virus users?" He nodded his head,

"Yes there was five families that ruled over all of them though. Our family the Joestars were one and another family was the Zeppelli family, and the Brando family stood at the top. The Brando family had the strongest connection to the people so they ruled as almost a monarch. But we still had a voice and things were relatively peaceful minus encounters with immortal races and vampires. We learned that the best way to combat them was to use Hamon which was life energy." His hand cackled with power and he even had his breathing specialized at this point.

"Interesting as I'm guessing," Sesshomaru looked at the power with intrigue, "Any living race can learn this power?" He nodded his head,

"Yes as of now I'm one of the last users of this power and honestly I've tried to teach my grandson and son but they have no patience for it."

"Yeah I'm comfortable with my Titan power."

"Same." He grunted but Naruto was intrigued,

"Is it possible for me to learn? I mean I'm a devil but I'm not sure a dark being like me could learn it." He smiled,

"We'll start lessons soon and see." He then frowned, "However what you should know is that the reason for the fall of the civilization has to do with one man. His name," He sweated and then stood up shouting, "is Dio Brando and that son of a bitch killed millions of people and is responsible for giving Vampires amazing bloodlines and powers!" Naruto's eyes shot open widely and so did everyone else at the table.

"What I thought vampires were powerful already?" He shook his head,

"No Yasaka-sama, while true vampires today are extremely powerful that only changed after Dio somehow turned into one of them. Worse, he started breeding with their kind and creating more and more vampires to serve his desires."

"I see," Yasaka was worried about the implications of this. "Does this mean that more of his bloodline are running around?" Jotaro sighed,

"While we are sure there are more we are sure that most are not dangers in the sense of Dio. After all he was killed by our founder Johnathan ages ago and his body discarded thanks to Dio's human son." Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something from this comment. Something like a connection or something akin to it.

"This human son what is his story?" Jotaro sighed while Joseph interrupted,

"Truth be told we don't know much about him. From what we gathered he was born of Dio's bloodline as the last of his children. But due to his power and his bloodline apparently he gained the strength to defy all possibilities and become almost godlike. But he frowned about what his father was doing and after his death destroyed his body completely."

"I see." Naruto wondered if that blond man he saw was the same thing,

"After his death the Civilization was hit heavily Angels for some reason and this lead to most of the people killed due to it. This sparked a great conflict leading to the Great War from what I gathered. Our ancestor and many others survived the excursion but the human son of Dio it is a mystery."

"Okay that explains the origins but what does that have to do with the vampire in question? I mean is she a decendant of Dio?" Joseph growled,

"She is and we thought originally that it was her that became Dio but we are starting to doubt it." Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and Inuyasha shouted,

"Wait old man are you saying that this Dio guy is still out there!"

"In spirit yes, apparently from what I can gather is that thanks to his bloodline he can be reborn into this world. However it is only found in vampires and all the powers that Dio had are the same for each reincarnation. Meaning they would have the power of the Titan he called the World."

"The World?" Naruto thought it seemed a little gaudy for his taste.

"Yeah the World works very similar to Jotaro's stand which allows him to control time. However it is said that Dio mastered the stand to the point that he could freeze time for about 10 seconds but that is it. From there he could do anything he wanted to someone during this time even killing them and then unfreezing time making the damage even more damning."

"Interesting."

Naruto looked pensively,

"But Mina did not do that from what I could see."

"Yes," Jotaro sighed, "We think that she is a descendant but not the one that becomes Dio. Given that Dio has certain criterias that he needs met."

"What are they?" Josuke held up three fingers,

"First, the person has to be weak willed, meaning they have to be mentally easy to control for Dio. Mina is too proud and too strong for that to happen. Second, Dio would have the World it does not matter how many times he is reincarnated it is always The World. Mina seems to have a virus power related to more Iron manipulations."

"I see so that's what happened to me. What is the third one?"

"Dio retains all memories from his other bodies. This Mina so far only knows us from our encounters since we started hunting her so we now assume she is not him."

"Interesting well our best bet is to leave her alone the last thing we need is more trouble from her." Joseph slammed his fist on the table,

"Like hell I will that bitch needs to be stopped! She killed-," he stopped talking and walked out of the room with a brisk pace.

"Is that something we should be concerned about?" Sesshomaru was all for fighting the vampire if she returned but he would not bring her to the capital if he could avoid it even if he had to fight the human.

"Don't worry," Jotaro stood up and walked out of the room, "I'll make sure the old doesn't do anything rash. What Mina did left him resentful and angry so it is something he will have to tell you in time." Jotaro walked out of the room with Josuke sighing,

"Anyway going onto other things, with Mina gone we have time to train up and be ready." Sesshomaru pulled out something from his pocket,

"We are also studying this," the room focused on the bloody tip arrow with a etched into the arrow. "I found this after the fight and it seems to have Kunou's blood on it. Naturally I was suspicious given that we could not find remains of the humans in the area but there is evidence they died there." Naruto raised an eyebrow and saw Kunou looking at him while still sucking on her mother's tit.

"I see well when you have the chance let us know what you find out about it." He nodded his head to this then he, his brother, and the woman left the room. Naruto looked at Yasaka,

"If you'll excuse me Yasaka-chan I would like to get some exercise in today before dinner." She nodded her head,

"That's fine we'll see you then." Naruto and Josuke left the room where walking down the hall in silence Naruto looked at the teen,

"Is there something you wanted to ask me earlier?" He looked at Naruto and with a sheepish expression,

"Yeah I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me in your peerage?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and knew this would be interesting.

Time Skip

Sirzech was annoyed, his father was stonewalling him. He had asked him about the marriage contract and why he was so insistent on having it. But the man refused to talk to him about it claiming that it was a clan matter now and he was not of the clan anymore. While true in a sense of title he was still his son so as Rias's brother he should have some say in the matter. However, that is not the only thing that bothered him given that Naruto was another subject he refused to talk about. More, he had written him out of their lives removing all pictures, artwork, and stuff that is even related to Naruto and moved it elsewhere. Sirzech took the material as when he found he was packing them in the basement he was furious, Naruto still was his brother reasons for leaving be damned!

When confronted about why he was wanting to erase Naruto from their lives that was another thing he would not speak about. More, he told him to mind his own damn business and manage the Underworld while he worries about the family. Sirzech had continued pushing but he lashed out and this lead to the two of them fighting with him almost killing his father. Seeing the man's eyes he saw something akin to fear in them. What the fear was for he was not sure but he was sure it was related to Naruto and this power. It was widely known in their family what the power Naruto used in the case of creating what looked like nature to serve his will. However, it seemed his father knew more about it than them and was wanting to distances themselves from him and his amazing talent.

That's why Sirzech is now in another large home. It was a Gremory household but it was one that belonged to two distinct people in their family. Opening the door he saw sitting in the main living room was a beautiful woman and handsome man.

The man had brown hair, black eyes, a pale complexion, and wearing a black and white suit. The man in question had a small mole under his right eye and crinkled whenever he made a face of some kind.

The woman on the other hand had long red hair going down her back. She had a pair of large breasts that seem to bounce with great vigor, dark green eyes, and a light peach complexion. Overall, she was impressive sight with her curvy figure and the sight that most people would assume that they were a newly married couple. But reality is that these two people are the original Gremory Family heads and his grandparents.

"Latveria-sama." The woman turned and saw her oldest grandson smiling at the sight of him.

"Sirzech how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? We're family." Sirzech rubbed the back of his head,

"Sorry reflex from my wife smacking me all these years for disrespect of nobles."

"I understand honey, don't you Malcom." The man smiled slightly,

"Indeed I remember the times you did that to me as well." She smiled brightly,

"You became such a well mannered man after that." Turning her head she motioned for Sirzech to sit down with them. He nod his head and sat down on the couch next to his grandmother while having some of the tea that was set out by the maids.

"So mago musuko what has you so bothered?"

"Well I was wondering do you know why father is being such an ass lately?" Malcom looked at his wife who sighed,

"I'm afraid this is something that steems to HIS grandparents and your great grandparents."

"How so?" She frowned and Malcom stood up,

"Excuse me I remember there is some paperwork that I have to take care of. Please excuse me." With that Malcom walked out the door leaving Sirzech confused,

"Most people don't know this but there is something that happened to our family that has filled your father with shame."

"What is it?" She frowned,

"Your great-grandmother once had relationship with a powerful human who had given her a child through his seed before she married." This shocked Sirzech,

"So I'm part human!"

"Yes a very small part at this time though so it is barely traceable."

"Wait is that why father never talks about her?" She nodded her head and frowned, "It is about our clan's status as purebloods isn't it?"

"Yes your father was so ashamed that he had human blood that he erased almost all the facts about our ancestor having a child with someone else. To this point no one other than us and Malcom know about this."

"I see and how did he take it?" She saw he was meaning her husband,

"Given that he was my second husband, better than the first before I killed him." Sirzech grimaced, yeah he heard about the infamous Gremory Massacre. Apparently his grandmother was courted by another man years ago but after they married he started fooling around with other women in the clan and other clans. Thinking this was okay and when she found out well, that poor fool's remains are still being looked for at this time.

"From this point, the human blood in us is all but lost in the annals of history." Sirzech sighed and leaned back,

"While learning this is interesting it still gives me no answers. I mean Naruto summoned some trees and plants to his side and killed some of the other noble children that were attacking him," he failed to see his grandmother was frozen solid,

"Wait what did you say Naru-chan did!?"

"H-h-h-h-he created trees out of the ground."

"It is true then, that means he inherited his power."

"Hold on grandmother whose power?"

"Your human ancestor, in mother's journal she wrote that she had several treasures from him all those years ago. A giant ruby necklace that he gave her to safeguard and a arrowhead that was stolen from our family years ago."

"Wait journal does it talk about this power in detail?"

"Yes she did not know what he called it but she wrote that it was a power to control and create life with nothing more than the person's will. It is rumored that even the strongest person could actually manipulate the power and turn all damage on them into null and void."

"Amazing, so Naruto has the chance to learn more about this power- wait a second!" He looked at his grandmother and paled, "Does that mean I can inherit this power as well?"

She shook her head,

"If I had to guess the power manifested differently for each of you. While your father never unlocked and neither did I."

"I see, so there is a chance this power could come into me?"

"Probably, probably not you would need to find your great-grandmother's journal to find out."

"Where is it?" She frowned,

"Your father took it and sealed it away in his personal office." Sirzech grimaced,

"Rest assured grandmother, nothing has changed I will get that journal and I will show the world that it is not wrong to be different from others. Bloodlines are purified all the time and this is nothing new." He got up and walked out of the room while the woman herself frowned,

'That is not what terrifies me. If Naruto inherited this power how did it manifest in you two? While your true form and manipulation of the Power of Destruction might be that power in play there. But what could Rias have if she is forced to learn about this power."

At the Gremory estate, Rias is playing hide and seek with Sona and Akeno who has become her new queen after getting her peerage set recently. She had known where they were going to be so she ran off and quickly found them upsetting them they lost again.

"How did you find us Rias?"

"Yeah I mean we hid in places we were not suppose to be?" Rias tilted her head,

"I'm not sure I just knew you guys would be there." Turning her head, "Serafall should appear at my right in 3-2-1," in a bright blue flash came Serafall Levaiathan in her magical girl outfit.

"Greetings I'm betting you guys-,"

"Rias predicted you were coming sister."

"Huh how is that possible!" Rias smiled at her,

"I'm not sure I just was able to see you coming." Lord Gremory was watching this and narrowed his eyes when he saw something shifting on his daughter's forehead before disappearing. That damn bloodline was becoming a problem but he was going to make sure it does not come out with his daughter.

"Naruto needs to be dealt with soon." He pulled out his phone, "Hey its me I need you to put out a private bounty, how much? 500,000 for whoever finds and kills Naruto Gremory. Dead only." He hung up the call and started calling another number,

"Ajuka I need a favor and keep this from Sirzech."

Chapter End


End file.
